Amor del demonio
by Kotoko Hyuuga
Summary: [Yaoi][oneshots] Día de lluvia. Gaara, solo en su habitación, se pone a pensar sobre su vida. ¿Porqué no puede dejar de pensar en el moreno? ¿Qué hara cuando descubra que Temari comparte habitación de hospital con Lee? [9to oneshot]
1. Veneno

_Nihao! Bueno... un nuevo fic xDD. Si, un título raro, Amor del demonio xDDD. Son drabbles de yaoi, es decir, quiero hacer onee-shots de parejas yaoiescas xDDD. Y la primera, la escogida es... tan tan: Kibanaru! Si, una pareja algo rara.. La canción se llama No, de Shakira,me pareció ideal para la situación.Bueno, le quiero dedicar el oneshot a Mitsuki Haruno, si, a ti, que se que te gusta Kiba xDDD. Sin mas dilación, os dejo con el fic._

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto, por desgracia, no me pertenece, aunque que sepais que algun día Neji será mio y nos casaremos jujujuju xD._

* * *

**Veneno**

Naruto caminaba bajo el frío invernal, arrastrando sus pesados pies por la nieve virgen. Apenas unos árboles y los graznidos de alguna ave temporal le acompañaban en el viaje, siendo los únicos compañeros que había tenido en dos meses. Ya nada le importaba. No notaba ni el frío ni la soledad, solo ansiaba ver su cara, vivir el encuentro tantas veces imaginado en sueños. Le fallaron las piernas y tubo que sujetarse a un árbol.

Se sentía muy culpable. Lo sabía. Toda la culpa era suya. Si hubiera podido pararle los pies antes de que marchara. Si hubiera podido cogerlo de la camiseta, esa camiseta negra que tanto le gustaba, y hubiera podido pegarle a gusto hasta que reaccionara, ahora no se encontraría allí. Ninguno de los dos estaría sufriendo. Pero era ya demasiado tarde para lamentaciones. Ahora tenía que pasar a la acción. Y no pensaba rendirse, lo encontraría. Aunque ya no le amara. Aunque ya no sintiera nada en ese frío corazón. Aunque su calor se hubiera evaporado para siempre.

_**No, no intentes disculparte  
No juegues a insistir  
Las excusas ya existían antes de ti**_

En el fondo se sentía orgulloso de él. Había marchado sin remordimientos, dejando atrás su infancia, sus amistades y a él. De nada había servido años de amistad, confianza y, aunque ambos lo negaran, amor. Y se sentía imbécil, sentía que todo lo que hacía era absurdo. Porque aunque en un tiempo se amaran, ya no podría ser.

Naruto alzó la vista, contemplando el cielo que ya oscurecía. Nada que hacer. No había nada que hacer. Sasuke no volvería y él moriría en esas frías y desoladas tierras. Y no quería acabar así sus días. Lágrimas desesperadas cayeron por sus mejillas. Él lo había dado todo por el a cambio de que? De su súbita desaparición. De repente, dejó de sentir las piernas. Ya no podía caminar. Moría por dentro mientras sus miembros se congelaban poco a poco. Iba a morir allí? Si, seguramente. Y con este último pensamiento se desmayó.

_**Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más  
Siento que me dueles todavía aquí,  
Adentro**_

Naruto oía unas voces que le parecían muy lejanas, aunque no alcanzaba a entender lo que decían. Tenía mucho calor, hecho que le extrañaba al haber pasado tanto frío.

-_Estoy muerto-_Pensó.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco a causa de la luminosidad de la habitación. Cuando pudo observar donde se encontraba, se medio levantó. Estaba estirado en una cama con muchas mantas encima, que le producían el calor que había notado. La habitación era pequeña y a su lado, estaba Kiba muy pensativo, agarrando fuertemente la mano de Naruto intentando darle fuerzas.

-Ei-dijo deébilmente mientras se incorporaba mejor.

-Naruto!- Kiba se abalanzó hacía Naruto, abrazándolo fuertemente. Se notaba que lo había echado a faltar mucho en los 2 meses que estuvo fuera.- Que tal te encuentras?

-Bien-Dijo un débil Naruto mientras sonreía tristemente. Miró por la ventana y vio Konoha. Porque le había pasado todo lo malo a él?

-Naruto... yo...-Dijo pero antes de que pudiera seguir, entró en la habitación Sakura. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola alta y su vestido de kunnichi. Pero sus ojos verdes esmeralda lloraban.

-Naruto-kun!-Dijo llorando. Se le abrazó al cuello fuertemente y hundió su cara en el hombro, llorando desconsoladamente.- Pensé que os perdía a los dos… Primero Sasuke se va y después tu le sigues. Como quieres que me sienta?

Naruto le consoló dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y le aseguró que no lo volvería a hacer. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta que se hizo de noche y Sakura tuvo que marchar.

-Para cualquier cosa me avisas, Naruto-kun!- Y se marchó.

Naruto se quedó pensativo. Sasuke se había marchado y él no lo había podido encontrar. Estaba muy triste, quería ver a su amigo de nuevo otra vez. Pero para que? Sentía que sus sentimientos hacía él iban menguando poco a poco a cada minuto que pasaba, como le había estado ocurriendo en la nieve. Ya no le amaba, se autoconvencía.

_**No se puede vivir con tanto veneno  
No se puede dedicar el alma  
A acumular intentos  
Pesa más la rabia que el cemento**_

Dos días más tarde, Naruto ya podía salir de casa de Kiba para poder dormir en su casa. Visitó a todos sus amigos, entre ellos Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade y Ero-sennin. Aunque intentó disimular, estaba muy triste. Nadie podría suplir la ausencia del moreno. Nadie? Su alma y su corazón le dolían eternamente. Sin darse cuenta, ya lloraba. Alguien le preguntó si estaba bien. Pero Naruto no oía ni sentía nada. Se zafó de su brazo y comenzó a correr. Corría sin poder parar, sin saber donde ir. Pero las piernas le guiaron solo. En pocos minutos, se encontró en la zona del clan Uchiha.

-_Que hago aquí? Soy estupido!-_Pensó Naruto mientras iba caminando poco a poco, inspeccionando la zona con la mirada. Entonces vio algo que reconoció entre todas las casas: La casa de su mejor amigo y rival.

Desesperadamente se lanzó hacía la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer y su cuerpo desfalleció. Aun se encontraba algo débil. Golpeó la puerta con los puños, una, dos y muchas veces, esperando que alguien le contestara, le abriera la puerta.

-Donde estas maldito baka! Ábreme! Se que estas aquí! Porque te has marchado!-Gritaba y golpeaba fuertemente la puerta, pero esta seguía igual.-Donde estas...-sollozó Naruto, golpeando por última vez.

_**Y voy deshojando margaritas  
Y mirando sin mirar,  
Para ver si así te irritas y te vas**_

Sintió que iba a volverse a desmayar. Vio como se acercaba el suelo y cerró los ojos para no ver el impacto. Aunque ya nada le importaba. Sasuke no volvería. Unas manos le cogieron antes de que cayera al suelo. Naruto alzó la vista y allí se encontró con Kiba. Él también lloraba y sostenía con fuerza los hombros de Naruto. Lo incorporó en el suelo y él también se arrodilló.

-Naruto-Decía entre lágrimas- No pienses más en Uchiha... No va a voler!

Naruto bajó la cabeza, triste, pensando en su mejor amigo.

-Pero yo te quiero! No me voy a marchar como hizo él! No te voy a dejar más!-Dijo Kiba, abrazándolo fuerte. Naruto le correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron un rato abrazados, sin decir nada.

Naruto no estaba seguro de que amara a Kiba. Aun seguía pensando en Sasuke, pero le tenía mucho aprecio a Kiba. O algo más? Pensaba en todo eso mientras se abrazaban. El rubio notó como el cuerpo de su compañero se sacudía de los sollozos. Estaba llorando.

-Kiba... yo...-Dijo Naruto, separándose para ver mejor al Inuzuka-. Yo ya no se lo que siento. Creo que me... me gustas un poco...

Kiba no necesito más. Lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó hasta la casa del kyuubi, que caía mucho más cerca que el clan Inuzuka.

-Te quiero- le susurró el Inuzuka en el oído muy sensualmente.

_**Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más  
Siento que me dueles todavía aquí,  
Adentro**_

Naruto se abrazó a su cuello cuando Kiba le dejó caer encima del sofá. Poco a poco, con mucha dulzura, el ojiazul fue acercandose a los labios de Kiba, besándolos tiernamente. Se sentía mucho mejor que en los últimos meses. Kiba se sentó sobre sus rodillas, encima del rubio, y se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos momentos. Después, poco a poco, Kiba fue besando con pasión su cuello, sus ojos, su cara, su oreja. Mordisqueó su clavícula, dejándole una marca y besó con pasión sus labios, descubriendo cada rincón de la cavidad del rubio. Sus lenguas jugaban y se entrelazaban. Mientras, con las manos, Kiba se ocupaba de quitarle poco a poco la camiseta que llevaba. Y fue bajando, recorriendo con los labios cada parte de su cuerpo, memorizando la textura y el aroma de su amado, mientras este gemía flojito a cada beso, a cada caricia.

Kiba se quitó la camiseta también, dejando ver un cuerpo bronceado y musculoso. Naruto recorrió con las manos lo que el Inuzuka recorría con los labios. Kiba fue bajando, besando su barriga, su pelvis, hasta que llegó al cierre de los pantalones. Naruto sonrió lujuriosamente y, poco a poco, notó como su erección subía. Kiba tocó su miembro encima del pantalón y con la boca, abrió el cierre, quitando los obstáculos que la erección de Naruto tenía. Mientras, Naruto ya le estaba bajando los pantalones, dejando a la vista unos bonitos calzoncillos rojos que le hacían muy sexy. Ambos volvieron a mirarse. Esta vez, pero, las intensas miradas duraron unos segundos. Después, Kiba le quitó con las manos el bóxer naranja del Uzumaki. Y con las manos, fue tocando cada parte del miembro, mientras que con los labios chupaba con pasión los testículos.

-Ahh!- gimió Naruto de pasión.

Eso puso más cachondo si se podía a Kiba y, dejando los testículos aparte, fue metiéndose en la boca el miembro del Uzumaki, recorriendo con la lengua todo el cuerpo erecto, poniendo especial esmero en el glande. Naruto colocó una mano en la nalga de Kiba, recorriendo todo el culo y la nalga, mientras que con la otra inspeccionaba el miembro del Inuzuka. Esto animó al Inuzuka a rodear con los labios el miembro de Naruto y recorrerlo varias veces, arriba y abajo. El rubio siguió su ritmo con la mano, arriba y abajo.

-Na-na-Naruto!-gimió Kiba ante las caricias que le proporcionaba el Uzumaki.- Me vengo!

Un líquido blanco y espeso manchó la mano del Uzumaki y su barriga. Kiba suspiró de placer. Entonces le tocó al ojiazul correrse, dentro de la boca del castaño, que esperaba con paciencia probar el sabor del rubio.

-Sabes muy bien- Dijo mientras subía a nivel de la cara de Naruto, para besarle, dejandole un regustín a semen.

Naruto le correspondió al beso, notando el sabor de su propio semen, hecho que le excito aun más.

_**Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más  
Siento que me dueles todavía aquí,  
Adentro**_

Kiba, poco a poco, fue chupando cada uno de sus dedos con sensualidad, mientras Naruto le besaba poco a poco el cuello.

-Mmm Naruto, esto talvez te duele.-Dijo, introduciendo con delicadeza un dedo. Naruto dejó momentáneamente de besar para hacer una exclamación de dolor y placer.

Kiba introdujo otro dedo, sintiendo la estrechez de la entrada del rubio. Y, notando su erección de nuevo, introdujo el tercero y último.

-Ah!-gritó Naruto, de placer.

Kiba sacó los tres dedos y los besó, saboreando la sensación de haber estado dentro del Uzumaki. Y entonces, con delicadeza extrema, introdujo la punta de su miembro y poco a poco, el resto. Naruto arqueó la espalda de dolor y placer. Kiba estaba muy excitado, dentro del ojiazul y poco a poco fue embistiendo a Naruto, sintiendo su miembro dentro de él, sintiendo su cuerpo debajo del suyo, sintiendo un placer extremo. Naruto gemía cada vez más alto, agarrándose a la espalda de Kiba, arañándole del placer que sentía.

-Falta poco, mi pequeño kitsune- dijo Kiba entre suspiros y jadeos, embistiendo cada vez con más fuerza.

Y entonces, al fin, se corrieron los dos, a la vez. El Inuzuka descargó en la entrada de Naruto y sacó el miembro de inmediato para poder estirarse al lado del kitsune (a duras penas porque estaban en el sofá).

-Naruto... Nunca me había sentido tan feliz.

_**No se puede morir con tanto veneno  
No se puede dedicar el alma  
A acumular intentos  
Pesa más la rabia que el cemento**_

-Yo... Kiba, creo que te quiero.- Dijo abrazándose a él.

Y ambos, desnudos, se durmieron esperando el amanecer de un nuevo día, una nueva vida.

_**No se puede vivir con tanto veneno**_

* * *

_Hi! Que os ha parecido? Al principio es sasunaru, pero se ha convertido en kibanaru xDD. Si esque este Naruto, es un ligon jajaja. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado mucho! El proximo drabble será de una pareja totalmente desconocida.. (es decir, una pareja con muy pocos fanfics, talvez ninguno... jujuju, me gusta ser inovadora) y aviso ya que sera un Kashi... y alguien mas xDDD. Plis, dejad reviews!_

**Kotoko Hyuuga**


	2. lamento del ninja

Nihao! Aquí estoy con otra nueva historia! Estuve dudando hasta el final si hacer kashixobito o kashita, pero al final me decidí por la primera, que es mas nueva.. bueno, yo aun no he leido ningun fic de ellos xD. Espero que os guste la historia, es bastante bonita a mi parecer... (esque el Kakashi Gaiden es tan triste!). La canción es de LODV y se llama Cuantos cuentos cuento. Eso es todo, disfrutad de la historia!

* * *

**Lamento del ninja**

La chica se abalanzó sobre él, abrazandolo subitamente, con ganas de besarlo. Delante de él había un provocador escote, aunque a él no le provocaba ningun tipo de atracción. La miró frio y distante, sin ganas de corresponder a su cariño. Suavemente, la aparto, para darle a entender sus intenciones. Nada quería con la niña pelirosa.

La pelirosa se enfado. Desde que sus dos compañeros la habían dejado sola, se las había tenido que apañar para mejorar como una ninja, aprendiendo todo lo que podía de Tsunade. Y en esos momentos de tristeza estaba Kakashi, siempre para ayudar, haciendo que la Haruno se enamorara de él. Y después de miles de intentos, al fin el Hatake había accedido a salir con ella. Pero nada había funcionado como ella quería. Kakashi no la amaba a ella ni mucho menos.

**_Los años que pasan me pesan,  
me pesa en el alma  
y la ponen a tus pies  
Si al besarme me diste la vida  
al marcharte llevaste mi ser _**

La pelirosa fijó sus profundos ojos verdes en los de Kakashi, intentando buscar una respuesta. Pero estos solo le decían producían dolor. Kakashi no la amaba. No había amado a nadie en su vida. La miró. La Haruno había apartado la mirada para que el peliplateado no notara que estaba llorando. No podía soportar el dolor de ser rechazada de nuevo.

-Kakashi... porque eres así de frio?-Dijo la Haruno entre sollozos.

-Lo siento, Sakurita, no tendriamos que haber venido..-Dijo Kakashi algo abochornado. Estaba llorando.

-NO ME LLAMES ASÍ-Chilló Sakura histérica. Como se atrevía a usar el mote con el que Naruto la llamaba. Eso si que no lo permitía. Le miró con rabia en los ojos y después se marchó corriendo. Kakashi la vió marchar, pero no hizo nada por impedirlo. No le gustaba que hubieran acabado de esta manera, pero no había otro remedio.

**_Yo pase tanto tiempo intentando  
fingir ser mas tonto  
olvidando el ayer  
Que el amor de mi vida es un pacto  
el me quiere y yo le trato bien_**

Caminaba tranquilo por las calles de Konoha. Sus pies le llevaban inconscientemente al lugar que menos quería pisar pero que mas necesitaba. Cuando llegó, miró la tumba que tantas veces había ido a visitar. Ya no estaba aquí. Obito se había marchado para no volver más. Aun recordaba todos los momentos vividos con él, los momentos que no había podido vivir... todo lo que le hubiera dicho si hubiera podido ese día fatidico. Con una mano se tocó el ojo que había perdido y luego recuperado en forma de sharingan. Obito estaba dentro de él. Vivía con él, compartían el mismo cuerpo. Pero no lo podía olvidar. Porque tenía que sufrir ese dolor durante tanto tiempo? Una sombra se colocó detrás de él, haciendole olvidar momentaneamente su más profundo dolor.

-Kakashi-Murmuró Iruka.-Otra vez has venido.

Kakashi le miró con profunda tristeza.

-Aun le quiero-murmuró.

Esas palabras eran como dagas en el pequeño corazón de Iruka, que poco a poco se iba marchitando. Lo sabía, sabía que Kakashi solo amaba a Obito desde hacía años.

**_Pero a veces me descucbre  
ordenando veinte veces  
los libros, las copas, las cartas, la alcoba  
y sospecha con miedo qué está en esta estrofa  
Y dios sabe cuantos cuentos cuento por disimular_**

Entonces, Kakashi vió algo encima de la tumba. No era una alucinación, ni una tecnica ninja. Allí estaba Obito, tal como Kakashi le había visto por última vez, sonriendo como un niño. Kakashi también sonrió. A lo lejos, Iruka se iba apartando poco a poco de la escena. El corazón le dolía al verlos juntos. Pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Sonrió con amargura y se marchó poco a poco, arrastrando los pies, hasta llegar a la aldea.

Kakashi extendió un brazo. Obito estaba allí. Despues de tantos años, se habían vuelto a encontrar. Y se amaban.

-Kakashi-Dijo Obito tranquilamente, con su sonrisa zorruna que tanto se parecía a la de Naruto.

Kakashi solo sonrió. Era tan nítido el recuerdo de su amor... Obito solo agarró la mano, indicándole que cerrara los ojos, y ambos entraron en un profundo sueño.

**_Y es que si yo te recuerdo me paso las horas cantando,  
mi vida sucede y los días le ceden el paso  
a la voz castigada sin voto desde hace ya años  
de mi corazón cansado de gritar. _**

Se encontraba en un bosque. El bosque era profundo y muy verde y pocos rayos de sol pasaban entre las hojas y las ramas, haciendole parecer un poco tétrico también. Alguien se encontraba a su lado. Era Obito. Se cogieron de la mano. Y Kakashi pudo comprobar que otra vez tenía 16 años, que estaba con su pareja como ese día. Sonrió. Era solo un recuerdo, pero tan vivo y real que no le importaba vivirlo miles de veces.

Obito arrancó a correr, riendo, cogido de la mano de Kakashi. Parecía verdaderamente feliz.

-Obito-exclamó Kakashi, tambien sumamente feliz-¿Dónde me llevas?

Obito solo rió, contento. Al fin, llegaron a lo que parecía un rio poco profundo. El agua era transparente y el sol iluminaba el claro. Era un lugar precioso. A su lado, Obito ya se había quitado la ropa y jugaba desnudo en el agua, llamandole. Su cuerpo mojado y desnudo izo sonrojar a Kakashi. Lo amaba tanto... no podía vivir sin él.

Kakashi se quitó la ropa (y la mascara también) y se metió enteramente en el agua, jugando con Obito. Así estuvieron horas, hasta que Obito salió y aun desnudo, se tumbó al sol. Kakashi, que solo se aburría, le siguió.

-Kakashi-murmuró Obito-. Sabes que esto no es real.

Kakashi le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Si, lo sabía, sabía que esto no duraría, que Obito volvería a irse para siempre. Pero no lo quería recordar.

**_y es que maldito seáis los fantasmas  
jugáis con ventaja doléis de verdad  
aunque luego os vistáis de mentira  
y por eso no os pueda atrapar _**

No respondió. Pensaba que si se paraba ese instante, si Kakashi y Obito se quedaban así toda la vida, él sería feliz.

-Porque no te fijas en los demás? Kakashi, yo te quiero y lo sabes-dijo Obito cogiendole la mano.- Pero yo estoy muerto.

-Porque tienes que decirme esto? Obito!-Gritó Kakashi triste.

-Porque tienes que reaccionar. Con cuantas chicas has tenido sexo? A cuantas has querido?-Dijo Obito, mirando profundamente a los ojos a Kakashi.

Este bajó la cabeza. Si, todo lo que decía Obito era verdad. Se había acostado con muchas mujeres, y hasta algun hombre, pero en ningun momento lo había sentido de verdad. Solo ansiaba morir para reencontrarse con Obito, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para matarse él.

-Se lo que estas pensando. Pero hay gente a tu alrededor que te quiere. Me halaga mucho que me quieras de tal forma que no puedas olvidarme ha estas alturas. Pero yo ya no estoy, ya no puedo cuidarte. Tienes que abrir los ojos a la realidad-Dijo Obito, sonriendo abiertamente. Aunque Kakashi no lo notara, sabía que su tiempo se acababa.

-Obito yo... no creo que pueda olvidarte nunca...-Dijo Kakashi, bajando la cabeza. Iruka apareció en su mente. Él era el único que comprendia y apollaba en todo momento. Pero porque, ahora que estaba por fin con su amado, le tenía que venir a la cabeza él justamente?

-A no? Y porque piensas en ese hombre ahora? Vamos, Kakashi, ya no somos niños-De repente, Kakashi se miró. Era verdad, ya no era un niño, ahora tenía casi 30 años, tenía que disfrutar de la vida.

-Obito...-Kakashi lo abrazó, sabiendo que era lo último que haría, que no podría verlo nunca más.-Te quiero.- Dijo simplemente.

-Yo también, mi Kakashi, yo también...-Dijo mientras se desvanecía.- Ahora ve a reconfortar un corazón que te necesita. Yo estaré siempre a tu lado vigilandote. Recuerda, somos uno.- Sonrió y señalo con un dedo su sharingan, mientras se iba desvaneciendo.- Adiós, hasta siempre...

Kakashi, en un último instante, le besó en los lavios con dulçura, como nunca antes lo había hecho con ningun otro.

Y poco a poco, ese bonito claro también fue desintegrandose, dejando a Kakashi delante de la tumba donde había visto a Obito, llorando y arrodillado.

**_Y es que a veces no puedo evitar que se escapen volando  
mis mil mariposas que sueñan contigo a diario  
una dolencia les abre la celda y te ves llorando  
si prometen que en segundos volverán ...  
a la realidad._**

A lo lejos, Iruka le miraba, mientras una figura aparecía a su lado.

-Ibiki- Dijo simplemente-. Gracias por todo. El recuerdo de Obito le estaba matando.

-De nada Iruka. Ahora, suerte.

Y dicho eso, le dió un pequeño empujoncito hacia donde estaba Kakashi y se marchó de nuevo, dejando una pequeña nube de humo. Iruka se acercó a él, temerosamente. Kakashi no se movió, aunque había notado la presencia del moreno.

-Iruka... gracias por todo. Es la última vez que veré a Obito... y todo gracias a ti.

Iruka solo sonrió.

-Entonces empieza una nueva vida para ti no?

Kakashi se levantó y le miró, feliz, aun con el ojo rojo de llorar.

-Claro! Y espero que sea junto a ti.

Y tiernamente, le besó en los lavios. Mandó una mirada hacía el cielo y sonrió con dulçura.

-Por ti, Obito...

_**Y dios sabe cuantos cuentos cuento por disimular...**_

* * *

Hii! Bueno, que os a parecido el kashito? (KakashixObito jajaja). A mi me gusta, pero quería hacerlo de otra forma... aun así, Kakashi saldrá mas con mas parejas diferentes (en un momento quise hacer un Kashita, pero al final pensé que mejor esta pareja para variar un poco. Bueno, el proximo será un encargo de Maylu, ya vereis que pareja.

Gracias por todos los reviews recibidos! Aqui los contesto:

maca-chan: Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado el kibanaru, la verdad es que yo tampoco había leido, aunque se que por allí habrá alguno xD. Decidí que fuera el primero porque me pidió una amiga que lo escribiera.

Arli-chan: Jejeje, que bien que te sorprendiera, si es que soy una caja de sorpresas jajaja. Nadie se esperaría que acabara con Kiba, son una pareja tan rara, pero bueno, mientras te gustase (y si, Narutito acabó feliz... aunque haya excepciones, creo que haré que todos los drabbles acaben felices, a su manera).

Ayumi: Wola Ayumi! Bueno, gracias por tus felicitaciones, me han hecho muy feliz. Espero que este te haya gustado como el primero.

Y bueno, espero que no os perdais mi proximo fic, lo colgare de aquí poquito (aunque aun tengo que pensar el nombre). Eso es todo! Hasta el proximo drabble!

Kotoko Hyuuga


	3. Noche de pasión

_Nihao! Aquí está la tercera historia corta yaoi que hago! Esta vez le toca a la pareja GaaraxSasuke, un reto que me pidió Maylu, por eso te la dedico! Me ha costado lo mio y creo que el lemon me ha quedado pensoso, pero bueno, me cuestan un poco aun... aun así, espero que os guste!_

**

* * *

Noche de pasión**

Día soleado en Konoha. Ideal para tener una cita. Un perfumado Naruto Uzumaki salía de su casa. Vestía sus mejores ropas, iba todo de negro con una corbata naranja y se había peinado más de lo normal. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, mientras los ojos le brillaban de emoción. Su primera cita! Bajó las escaleras con la cabeza bien alta y con la mirada llena de seguridad. Miró su reloj. Con lo puntual que era, ya devería estar esperando.

Sasuke salió de su casa con la ropa mas discreta que encontró, dispuesto a amargar la cita de Naruto. Siempre había sido un indeciso, nunca pensó que Naruto pudiera corresponerle, pero se tendría que haber lanzado. Mientras pensaba en eso, fue corriendo de tejado en tejado para ver si divisaba la parejita. Mientras, en la otra punta de Konoha, Sabaku no Gaara hacía exactamente lo mismo que él.

En el puente, Naruto se reunió con su pareja, abrazandola en medio de la calle.

**-Buenos días! Estoy muy feliz, dattebayo!**

Neji miró a Naruto encima de él y le devolvió el abrazo sin ningun temor de que la gente les viera. Nunca le había importado la opinión de la gente y menos, la del clan Hyuuga. En sus brazos estaba la persona que más había querido, la que más le había ayudado en todos sus años de vida, la persona más tierna del mundo.

**-Vamonos, Naruto, o no nos dará tiempo de nada.**

Y así, comenzó la primera cita de Naruto y Neji. Fueron al parque de atracciones, donde subieron a todas las montañas russas, la casa de pánico, la caida libre (donde Neji casi devuelve) y muchas atracciones más.

**-Naruto.-**Dijo Neji señalando la noria y sonriendo picaronamente-.Quieres subir?

**-Si, dattebayo!**

Y mientras los dos corrían hacia la noria, dos espias, completamente independientes el uno del otro, miraban la escena con ojos de recelo.

_-Maldito Neji! Tenía que ser él el novio de MI Naruto_!-Pensó Sasuke con rábia.

_-Ese Hyuuga... se me ha adelantado. Como sigan así de caramelados le tendré que eliminar...-_Mirada asesina por parte de Gaara.

Pero esos dos vivían en un mundo aparte, porque, apesar de algunos escalofrios que sacudieron a Neji, la velada succedió con normalidad. Hasta que la cabina llegó arriba, donde se paró.

**-Uaaa! Neji! Se ha parado! Nos van a dejar aquí!-**Naruto se puso histérico, agarrandose a Neji.

**-Arg Naruto! La cabina se mueve más si te mueves así! Para quieto!-**Gritó Neji aguantando a Naruto. Pero entonces, este se cayó encima de Neji, quedando los dos en un asiento de la cabina.

**-Naruto...-**Dijo Neji todo rojo mientras abrazaba efusivamente a Naruto.

Mientras este contemplaba como poco a poco, la cabina iba meciendose más para el lado donde estaban ellos que para el otro y su cara ya no podía estar más pálida.

**-Ne-ne-ne-neji...-**Tartamudeó Naruto.

**-Eres tan tierno.-**Dijo Neji, pero cuando buscó sus lavios, vio que estos estaban lilas-. **Naruto! Que te pasa!**

Para entonces, vió claramente la descompensación del peso en la cabina.

**-ARGGG!**

Media hora después, ambos estaban sentados en un banco, blancos como la cera, mirando de lejos como la noria giraba.

**-Nunca más-.**Dijo solo Neji.

Naruto lo miró y ya en tierra firme, se lanzó hacia Neji y se sentó encima de sus rodillas.

**-Bueno, aunque la gravedad haya interrumpido nuestro ídilio, supongo que ahora podremos continuar no?-**Sonrió Naruto.

**-Je, lo dudabas?**

Naruto besó con pasión ese cuello que tanto quería mientras Neji le acariciaba el pelo, enrredando sus dedos entre las largas hebras doradas.

**-MMmm Naruto, aquí no...-**Dijo Neji cuando Naruto empezó a bajar por su pecho.

**-Porque Neji, tanto miedo te da que te vean?-**Preguntó Naruto algo enfadado, levantandose.

**-Sabes que no, solo que prefiero un sitio más íntimo. Ya verás.- **Neji cogió a Naruto en brazos y se lo llevó del parque de atracciones, dispuesto a hacer suyo al kitsune que tanto amaba.

Mientras, aun dentro del parque, un Uchiha les miraba con cara de odio. Como se atrevía ese Hyuuga de pacotilla a tocar su Naruto, cuando él aun no lo había podido desvirgar? Si Naruto fuera suyo le haría... Solo con pensar en Naruto contoneandose en su cama, un amigito suyo se puso en marcha y tubo que hacer una paradita en el lavabo antes de seguirlos. Gaara no tenía este tipo de problemas, pero si otros.

_-Vamos, vamos, calmate...-_Pensaba mientras con todas sus fuerzas contenía el tapón de su tinaja.

Ambos espias les siguieron por fín, pero cuando les encontraron, no fue nada agradable. Neji se lo había llevado al bosque, a un claro muy pacifico, donde en ese momento solo se oían gemidos y suspiros. Naruto, completamente desnudo, gemía con pasión mientras Neji le hacia un trabajito con la lengua entre sus piernas. Sasuke empezó a sudar rabia, mientras pensaba en las mil y una maneras de matar a Neji y en las mil y una maneras de tener al kitsune así para él. Gaara hacia otro tanto, pensando en el momento adecuado para actuar. Pero cuando justo iban a entrar los dos a matar a Neji, ambos se tropezaron y se cayeron uno encima del otro.

**-Neji, he oido un ruido.-**Dijo Naruto entre suspiros.

**-Será algun animal.-**Murmuró Neji mientras volvía a la carga.

Fuera de los arbustos, dos contrincantes se miraban con cara de odio eterno.

**-Que haces aquí?-**Escupió Sasuke mientras le miraba.

**-Lo mismo que tu, Uchiha**-Dijo a su vez Gaara, quitandose las hiervas del pelo.

Ambos se pusieron a luchar, Gaara lanzó un ataque de arena mientras Sasuke hacia varios jutsus, dispuesto a lanzar su mejor tecnica. Pero cuando estaban apunto de atacar, un gran gemido de Naruto les izo distraerse. Sasuke perdió el equilibrio y fue a parar justo encima de Gaara.

**-No-no-no pares Neji! Me... mmm.. me.. vengo! Ahh!-**Gemía Naruto desde el claro.

Gaara y Sasuke se mirarón a los ojos, mientras sus dos miembros se alzaban orgullosos, tocandose a traves del pantalón.

**-Que asco, te estas excitando!-**Se apartó Sasuke rápidamente.

**-Igual que tu. Te piensas que por que la tengas pequeña no la he notado?-**Se rio Gaara.

**-Suerte que no la tengo tan pequeña como...-**Pero se interrumpio cuando vio lo que hacía Gaara.

Este se había bajado los pantalones y recorría su pene moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo con frenesí. Su cara, casi siempre impasible o enrrabiada, ahora inspiraba placer y ya dejaba escapar unos dulces gemidos muy bajitos.

**-Te estas masturbando aquí!-**Exclamó Sasuke incredulo.

Gaara no contestó. Solo le indicó por señas que fuera hacia donde él estaba y cuando estubo lo suficientemente cerca, le cogió de la cabeza y lo bajó hasta su miembro.

**-Ya que tu no te encargas de tu amigo, encargate del mio.-**Dijo Gaara mientras Sasuke, exitado, empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo, chupando toda la extremidad con su hábil lengua. Le ponía muchisimo oir, de música ambiente, los gemidos de Naruto y Neji mientras Gaara gemía a su vez.

Gaara lo apartó y poco a poco, le fue quitando la ropa a Sasuke, dispuesto ha seguir el ejemplo de la pareja de al lado. Con furia, arrancó su camiseta negra y le bajó poco a poco los pantalones y los boxers, dejando al descubierto un alzado miembro que no tenía nada que envidiar del de Gaara.

**-Vayaa, me había equivocado contigo.-**Le dijo al miembro mientras, con una mano, le iba recorriendo entero y con la otra, ya mojada, recorría su espalda en busca de un agujero aun virgen. El cuerpo de Sasuke se sacudió entero cuando los dedos de Gaara entraron en su cabidad y empezaron a girar.

**-Ah ah! Duele cabrón!-**Exclamó Sasuke, agarrandose a su espalda para que no le doliera tanto.

Gaara, dejando desocupado ambos miembros, agarró con ambas manos a Sasuke, y lo giró para que fuera más facil la penetración. Con su miembro aun lubricado de saliva, fue introduciendose en el cuerpo de Sasuke.

**-AH! Me... me... mmmm.. me duele...pero... SIGUE!-**Sasuke estaba completamente excitado.

Gaara, que también lo estaba, empezó a dar sacudidas, chocando su pelvis con las nalgas del pelinegro, augmentando el ritmo de las penetraciones a la vez que volvía con el pene de Sasuke para seguir estimulandolo.

**-UMM! más... más rápido! AH!-**Sasuke gritaba desde su posición.

**-MM.. chico impaciente...-**Gaara estaba completamente extasiado y arañaba la espalda de Sasuke, mientras augmentaba aun más las sacudidas.

El pelinegro llegó al orgasmo, manchando el suelo y parte de su barriga en el acto, mientras su espina dorsal se estiraba. Gaara llegó poco después, llenando de su líquido el ano del Uchiha. Salió poco a poco y se quedó a su lado estirado. Mientras, Neji y Naruto seguían a lo suyo.

**-No... no... aah! ahh! AH! Ahí no... NEJI!**

**-Mmm.. Naruto... me... me pones... tanto...**

Gaara y Sasuke se miraron. Habían tenido sexo, pero solo amaban al kitsune. Al comprenderlo, ambos se miraron con odio. Gaara se levantó y rápidamente izo unos jutsus que dejaron a Sasuke immobilizado en el suelo, completamente desnudo.

**-Yo me voy, Uchiha. Encargate tu de eliminar a ese estorbo de Hyuuga**.-Dijo mientras se marchaba.-**Recuerda que no ha pasado nada esta noche.**

A la mañana siguiente, Neji y Naruto se encontraron con Sasuke desnudo en el suelo, dormido y immobilizado.

**-Sasuke baka!-**Naruto se lanzó hacia Sasuke y lo levantó, mientras Neji le quitaba la immobilización, ya dévil, y cogía su ropa- **Que te ha pasado? Quien te ha hecho eso?**

Sasuke miró a Naruto con los ojos medio entrecerrados.

**-Nada... unos tipos del sonido, eran muchos y no pude hacer nada...**

A los pocos días, Sasuke se marchó y no volvió nunca. Algunos dicen que siempre había estado enamorado de Naruto y al hacerse oficial su relación con Neji, el Uchiha no había podido soportarlo y se había marchado. Otros dicen que se marchó a matar a su hermano. Pero la verdad esta ahí, y no es ninguna de esas dos... Talvez Sasuke Uchiha encontró por fin su Sabaku...

* * *

_Bueno, ya esta! Me ha costado un monton hacer este one-shoot... pronto haré los que vosotros me habeis pedido, aunque sinceramente, ya tenia pensadas la mayoria de las parejas. Ahora contesto el mensage xDD._

_**Nekoi:** Muchas gracias por leerme! Sinceramente, soy fan tuya, me encantan los fics que haces! Me alegro que te gustase el kakaobi, a mi tambien me encanto! Aunque la verdad es que solo por la pareja, tenía pensado hacerlo de otra forma... espero volver a hacer uno cuando pueda xD. He cogido todos tus retos, aunque ya los tenia pensados xD (de hecho, ya hay un poco de nejinaru (a mi tambien me encanta! Neji es encantador xDD) pero haré un one-shoot solo para ellos, se lo merecen xD. Gracias por decirme lo de los reviews, aun soy una novata y sinceramente no lo sabia. Espero que te haya gustado la historia!_

_El proximo drabble, Sasunaru! Jajaja intentaré hacerlo peculiar para que sea una historia rara, que sino sera muy facil xD._

**Kotoko Hyuuga**


	4. Spiders

_Hi! Aqui con un nuevo drabble! Se trata de un sasunaru que me pidio Maca-chan (no se si era una petición pero da igual, aquí lo teneis xDDD). Me ha salido un poco rara esta historia, en fin, espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirla. La canción se llama Chop Suey de System of a Down y la he modificado un poquillo (para los que la conozcais, no os asusteis xD). Por cierto, le puse spiders por una cosa que dice Sasuke y porque me gustaba como sonaba... Ademas, estuve apunto de hacerlo con la cancion spiders xD._

_**Advertencias:** Este fic no es solo yaoi, sino que encima tiene una crítica contra la Iglesia actual, así que si sois cristianos aferrimos mejor no leais, no quiero herir la sensiblidad de nadie.. es solo que he plasmado mis ideales en la historia_

**

* * *

Spiders**

La brillante luz del sol se colaba por entre las pocas ranuras que habían los arboles. Aun no era medio día y por eso el sol no estaba en lo más alto del cielo, sino que hacía esfuerzos por llegar a él.

En la abadía, como siempre, reinaba el silencio y la harmonía. Solo los pocos pajaros rompían esa tranquilidad con su savio y dulce cantar. Unos leves murmuros provenían de la isglésia, donde los monjes hacían la cuarta oración del día. El abad no estaba, hecho extraño, ya que risas y murmuros se extendían por toda la sala, entre todos los hermanos. Solo uno, apartado de todos los pensamientos, a cual más malo, estaba concentrado en los rezos y oraciones diarias. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su pelo, rubio como el de los angeles, caía tapando parte de su cara. Estaba en la primera hilera de bancos con las manos unidas y pronunciaba en silencio, a la vez que el monje encargado, el parrafo de la Sagrada Biblia. Unas hileras detras, ajeno a los rezos y rumores que ya corrían a viva voz acerca el abad, había un muchacho moreno que miraba fijamente con sus negras orbes al rubio de primera fila. En su mente solo había sitio para un solitario pensamiento: Naruto Uzumaki...

_Wake up,  
Grab a brush and put a little,  
Hide the scars to fade away the,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?_

_**despiértate  
**__**agarra un cepillo y pon un poco de maquillage  
**__**esconde las cicatrices para marchitarse el temblor a lo lejos  
**__**¿por qué dejaste las llaves sobre la mesa?**_

_**Flash Back**_

_-Naruto!-Exclamó cierto Uchiha cogiendole del brazo para que se girara._

_Estaban en el claustro y ya casi era la hora de comer. Naruto llevaba un gran cesto donde había recogido todas las hortalizas del gran huerto detras del claustro. Sasuke llevaba en la mano una zanahoria que daba toda la impresión de pertenecer al cesto que el rubio llevaba._

_-Se te ha caido-Dijo Sasuke dandole la zanahoria. Era nuevo allí y ya había conocido a un bello muchacho._

_-Gracias.-Dijo él con una sonrisa-El señor me ha encomendado esta misión y ahora la podré cumplir con primor. Te lo agradezco de corazón._

_Y dicho esto, izo una reverencia y se marchó a la cocina, dejando a Sasuke estatico en su sitio con el pelo erizado una extraña sensación de desosiego en su cuerpo._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Después de este, para Sasuke, desafortunado encuentro, había pensado mucho y había llegado a la conclusión de que el ojiazul no estaba allí por obligación, como la mayoría de sus compañeros, sino por fé a Diós. Se asustó un poco al llegar a esa conclusión, ya que su corazón empezaba a latir más rapido a causa del Uzumaki y la iglesia prohibía toda relación entre los monjes, y menos hombre y hombre. Cerró los puños con fuerza, se clavó las uñas para sentir ese tivio dolor que tanto le dolía y le alivaba. Sentía la sangre gotear ya en el suelo. Poco a poco, fue calmandose hasta parar de hacer fuerza con sus uñas. En la palma había las marcas de la reciente herida.

_I don't think you trust,  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die_

_**Yo no creo que confíes en mi,  
**__**en mi suicidio  
**__**yo lloro cuando los angeles merecen morir**_

La oración acabó y todos los monjes salieron, aun murmurando acerca de la extraña ausencia del abad Yondaime. Ya corrían historias de caballeros fantasmas y reyes furiosos que habían luchado contra él esa misma noche.

Naruto no hizo caso y salió retrasado, seguido de cerca por el Uchiha.

Fueron alejandose del buricio de monjes, que se dirigían al comedor y al poco rato, el exo de sus pasos retumbando en las paredes frias de piedra era el único sonido que los envolvía. El moreno podía notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas y daba gracias a la compañía del rubio y a la profunda oscuridad que los rodeaba en ese lugrube pasillo. Aprobechó esa oportunidad que las tinieblas y el estrecho lugar le ofrecían y alcanzó a Naruto, arrinconandolo contra la pared en un ademán posesivo. El monje temblaba bajo los fuertes brazos del pelinegro y no comprendía muy bien que pasaba.

Con seguridad y destreza, Sasuke fue acercandose a Naruto sonriendo ampliamente y imaginandose lo que le podría hacer. ¿Cuantas veces había soñado en ese momento? Cerró los ojos para disfrutar del beso, ya que entre sus bocas apenas existía un espacio.

Naruto se asutó bastante. ¿Que era eso? Sasuke Uchiha estaba intentando abusar de él! Pero si eran hombres! No podía pensar, sentía su respiración sobre su cara y una desconocida sensación en su entrepierna. Que le estaba pasando? Noto la fria pared de la abadía en su espalda y recordó donde estaba, en un lugar sagrado. ¿Y su promesa de mantenerse virgen y puro, de no sucumbir ante ninguna tentación del diablo?Instintivamente, apartó al muchacho que había sobre él, apunto de besarlo.

_Wake up,  
Hide the scars to fade away the_

_**despiértate  
**__**esconde las cicatrices para marchitarse el temblor a lo lejos**_

Entonces el tiempo pareció pararse, ambos cruzaron miradas como si quisieran que el azul y el negro de sus iris se fundieran formando un solo color. Y cuando Sasuke abrió la boca para hablar, para romper el hielo que se acaba de crear entre ambos como una imensa pared infranqueable, unos gemidos interrumpieron su callada conversación y su intercambio de miradas se hizo más profundo al escuchar un dialogo.

-Yondaime... ah! No... Yondaime no! Nos van... nos van a escuchar... ah! Mmm... Para...

-Que más da, Obito? Tu disfruta... hum... je

-Esto esta mal! ah! Y si... y si... y si nos ven? No devemos... no podemos! Ah!

Los dos avergonzados espias se contemplaban mientras atendían a la "platica" de los ocupantes de la habitación de al lado. Los dos asistían en silencio como el Abad Yondaime pervertía sin ningún pudor al hermano Obito.

-Esto es pecado... mmm! Más!

Se oyó una risotada.

-No! No esta bien... hum... no... PARA!

Naruto y Sasuke sintieron la incomodida del castaño Uchiha y el silencio del abad.

-Tu me quieres?

-...si...

-Pues entonces no hay ningún problema, tontaina. Ahora... sigamos con lo nuestro... hum...

Se siguieron oyendo gemidos y suspiros, cada vez más fuertes, mientras los dos jovenes muchachos escuchaban. Entonces se dieron cuenta de la incomoda posición en la que estaban. Sasuke aun estaba encima de Naruto, mirandolo fijamente. Este temblaba. No podía haber escuchado bien. El abad Yondaime, su más respetado padre, el padre de todos ellos, estaba pecando con un hombre... Ya nada tenía sentido.

Sasuke notó la tristeza y la incertidumbre del rubio y sin pensarselo dos veces, le abrazó tiernamente. Pudó notar el escalofrio que le recorrío la espalda al joven Uzumaki.

-Naruto... yo tambien te quiero... entiendelo porfavor.

Naruto apartó al moreno para poder mirarlo a los ojos. No podía ser, acaba de escuchar las palabras que más temía.. porque tenía que ser todo tan dificil?

_Father  
Into your hands  
I commend my spirit,  
Father, into your hands,  
Why have you forsaken me,  
In your eyes forsaken me,  
In your thoughts forsaken me,  
In your heart forsaken, me oh,_

_**Padre!  
**__**Padre en tus manos yo encomiendo mi espíritu  
**__**¿Padre en tus manos por qué me has desamparado?  
**__**En tus ojos me desamparaste  
**__**En tus pensamientos me desamparaste  
**__**En tu corazón me desamparaste**_

-Yo... Yo he hecho un juramento al entrar en esta abadía... no puedo...

Sasuke alzó su menton.

-Te preocupa lo que piensen los demás? Que más da lo que piensen? Yo solo te necesito a ti.- Dijo con seguridad. De donde sacaba esas palabras? Ni él lo sabía, pero estaba lanzado.

-Yo... yo... yo tengo fe en Diós...-Naruto temblaba, pero no de miedo... De verdad creía en Diós? Que podía hacer por él en ese momento...? Porque se sentía así? Quería dejarse ir para siempre, amar a ese chico con todo su corazón... pero eso estaba mal... muy mal.-Tu no crees en Diós?

-Porque tengo que creer en un Diós, si él no me deja amar libremente? Te amo y me da igual quien se oponga a esta relación.

Naruto comprendió entonces... no era Diós quien buscaba, sino un poco de comprensión, un poco de amor... y el Uchiha le estaba dando todo eso.

-La Iglesia nos trata como zombies, como simples arañas a las que aplastar bajo su mandato... bajo su mandato de mentiras y traiciones... da igual que este mal visto. Ya me da igual todo...

-Yo...-Naruto no sabía que hacer. Como podía decirle a ese chico que quería estar a su lado siempre? Que quería luchar por una vida más justa a su lado... por una vida sin hipocresia, una vida donde ambos pudieran amarse sin reparos, sin que la gente les mirara mal...-Porque... porque no puedo amarte con toda la libertad?

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos. No podía estar oyendo esa declaración... el Uzumaki le quería...

Al otro lado de la puerta, dos hombres escuchaban con atención la declaración de los dos muchachos...

-Se quieren de verdad... vamos a tenerlos que ayudar de verdad

-Jajaja claro, como una vez nos ayudaron a nosotros..

_I don't think you trust,  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die_

_**Yo no creo que confíes en mi,  
**__**en mi suicidio  
**__**yo lloro cuando los angeles merecen morir**_

Dicen que dos hombres no se pueden amar. Que es antinatural, que es obra del diablo. Y yo digo: El amor no tiene fronteras de edad, sexo o clasificación social... Naruto y Sasuke lo demostraron con su amor, al igual que muchos hombres y mujeres de este amplio mundo. Entonces, porque seguimos empeñados en mostrarlos como enfermos, depravados? Este fic esta dedicado a todos los homosexuales que, a pesar de que se aman, su familia, su religión, su sociedad les ha girado la cara y aun así siguen luchando por amarse.

* * *

_Pues aquí se acaba xDDD. Que os a parecido? Algo raro no? Pero a mi me ha gustado bastante como ha quedado xD. Aunque no ha habido lemon para vuestra desgracia xDDD El proximo intentare poner lemon xD._

_Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos, que aunque no son muchos, son muy largos y para mi compensa! xDDDD. Aqui los contesto (aunque he leido que esta prohibido hacerlo... bueno, no se, cuando alguien me diga algo seguro pues dejare de hacerlo u.u):_

_**Nekoi:** Jajajaja vaya, pos me alegro que te gustase algo del fic al menos xDD. Jajajaja bueno, ya sabes que adoro el nejinaru y no me pude contener de hacer mucho xDDD Aunque intente que el Gaasasu fuera el principal... u.u xDDD. Bueno, muchissimas gracias por tus reviews!_

_**lovekiba:** Hii! Vaya, asi que te ha gustado mucho el kibanaru? jejeje la verdad es que a mi tambien me encanta como me quedo! Me parecen muy monos ellos dos y yo tampoco he visto ningun fic largo de esta parejita (con lo bien que quedan xD) pero bueno, nunca se sabe xDDD. Espero que cuando leas los otros te gusten tambien! Ya me diras algo! Y garcias por decir que te gusta como escribo... ni yo me lo creo... xDD (es que para mi no es gran cosa xD). Gracias por el review! O_

_**Megumi Hyuuga:** Hombre prima! xDDD. Jajajaja pues si, yo tambien quiero ser Naruto! O tenerlo yo, ya me conformo xDDDD. muchas gracias por decir que son los mejores... no creo que sean los mejores, pero se intenta xD. Jajajaja yo estaba teniendo hemorragias mientras escribia el gaasasu nejinaru xDDD. Bueno, espero que sigas leyendome y gracias por el review!_

_Eso es todo! Nos vemos en el proximo drabble, que será gaanaru! (aunque tardare un poco porque me voy de vacaciones xD)._


	5. Con sabor a fresa

_Hi! Aqui estoy de nuevo! Despues de irme nose cuantas veces de vacaciones, he vuelto para no volver a marchar! Bueno, antes de todo, disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar y tambien porque al final, he hecho un Nejinaru... El proximo espero que pueda ser Narugaa, a ver si me sale xDD. Bueno, la cancion es Escapar, de la Oreja de Van Gogh y dedico este one-shot a todos los que les guste el Nejinaru, sobretodo a Nekoi, que me lo pidio (aunque ya quisiera hacerlo xD)._

_**Advertencias:** Este fic es yaoi y hay un lemon Nejinaru! Sii! xDD Asi que si soy homofogos o no os gusta el yaoi, mejor no leais, que no quiero traumas (ni agujeros en la cabeza por piedras xD)._

* * *

**Con sabor a fresa**

75. El numero relucía en el panel luminoso mientras Neji movía el pie con impaciencia. Penetró con la mirada a la mujer que llevaba más de media hora hablando sobre sus hijas con la dependienta, que ya no sabía donde ponerse. La mujer, pero, no notó el aura asesina de Neji y siguió hablando, para desespero de este.

Un ruido en la espalda de Neji interrumpió momentaneamente el monologo de la mujer. Al girarse, Neji se encontró con una mirada azul, la de Naruto Uzumaki. Sonrió imperceptiblemente y se volvió a girar para seguir atravesando a esa mujer que tan nervioso le estaba poninedo. Naruto se pusó a su alzada y le miró sonriendo zorrunamente.

-Nee, Neji, que casualidad encontrarte aquí!-Dijo sonriendo.

Neji esquivó su mirada. La cercanía del rubio le había hecho sonrojar, como cada vez que tenía el placer de hablar con él. Desde que había descubierto los sentimientos hacía el kitsune, su corazón no paraba de latir cuando lo tenía cerca y el ya conocido rubor rojo le inundaba las mejillas cuando oía su voz cerca de él. Y esa vez no fue una excepción.

Naruto no vió el sonrojo y, algo dolido, lo volvió a intentar.

-Y que haces aquí? Yo he venido a comprar platanos! Tengo que comer fruta para llegar a ser hokage, datte bayo!-Gritó de tal manera que hasta la clienta pesada se asustó y, mirandolo asustada, huyó.

_**De pronto tú, y yo me siento a salvo  
**__**De pronto yo, y tu mirada se quita años  
**__**De pronto aqui, y en vez de frente me siento a tu lado  
**__**De pronto hoy, y ya celebramos el primer verano**_

Neji asesinó con la mirada a la mujer mientras esta se marchaba. No solo le había hecho perder el tiempo sino que encima miraba mal al rubio. El 75 fue substituído por su 76 y Neji se acercó al mostrador.

-Que desea-Dijo la dependienta mostrando su mejor sonrisa y con gotas de sudor frio bajandole por la espalda.

-Fresas-Contestó con verguenza Neji, como si la sola mención de la palabra le pudiera llevar al infierno.-A Hinata y Hanabi les ha entrado el antojo.

La dependienta le miró algo extrañada y se dispusó a coger las fresas. Naruto también lo miraba con curiosidad y Neji podía notar sus ojos azules en su nuca, y eso lo ponía aun más nervioso, nada digno de un ninja Hyuuga como él.

Cuando la dependienta le dió las fresas, pagó rapidamente y salió de la tienda sin siquiera despedirse. Corrió por las calles de Konoha hasta que se dió cuenta de que se había portado como un estupido y volvió por donde había llegado para ir a buscar a Naruto.

Lo encontró algo deprimido, sentado en un banco, comiendo un platano de los que tenían que convertirlo en el mejor ninja de la hoja y mirando al suelo con expresión ausente. Neji se acercó también triste por saber que había provocado una situación así, y dispuesto a arreglarlo todo, sonrió a Naruto y se sentó a su lado.

-Naruto...-No sabía como seguir, así que se dejó llevar por sus instintos-Aquí hay demasiadas fresas, tendrías el placer de compartirlas conmigo?

Naruto lo miró con expresión de incredulidad. Nunca habría pensado que el frio y inalcanzable Neji Hyuuga pudiera hacerle una proposición así. Se sonrojó un poco al imaginar escenas no muy castas con él y sacudió la cabeza, para intentar serenarse y recordar porque estaba allí.

-Vale, datte bayo! Podemos ir a mi casa, tengo nata!- Dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

A Neji se le encogió el corazón de felicidad. Ir a la casa del rubio era la cima de la felicidad para él, así que no dudó un segundo y le hizo caso, dirigiendose ambos a su casa.

Al llegar allí, Naruto sirvió dos platos de fresas con natas en dos copas. Neji se pusó sumamente nervioso. Estaba en casa del Uzumaki, los dos a solas comiendo fresas con nata... Su mente vagó sin que él se lo pidiera, llegando a imagenes algo subidas de tono. Como poco antes le había pasado a Naruto, Neji sacudió la cabeza para sacar de ella esos pensamientos impuros, pero no pudo remediarlo y las escenas siguieron allí.

De la cocina llegó un sonrojado Naruto con dos copas y le pusó una frente a su compañero ojiblanco. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y, tímidamente, provaron las fresas. Se notaba tensión en el ambiente, pero ambos estavan demasiado nerviosos y calientes para decir algo con lucidez.

_**Al brindar por esta vez  
**__**Y por todas las que quedan  
**__**Con las lágrimas que ayer  
**__**Fueron mi condena**_

-Estan... estan muy buenas-Dijo tontamente Neji. Se sentía estupido y no le gustaba sentirse así.

Se miraron, notando sentimientos compartidos. No se atrevían, ninguno de los dos, a dar el primer paso, a acercarse un poco, a declararse sus sentimientos. Entonces, Neji hizo algo que nunca pensó que pudiera atreverse a hacer: Le llevó una fresa a la boca de Naruto.

-Pruébala.-Dijo, más que una orden era una petición.

Naruto obedeció y la mordió sensualmente, relamiendose los lavios en el proceso. Estaba tremendamente cachondo y, sin dudarlo más, se acercó al moreno.

-Tu también.- Y dicho eso, se lanzó a sus lavios y los provó, abriendo la boca y, intentando con su lengua, que Neji la abriera también. No se hizo muy de rogar y al poco, ambas lenguas estaban intercambiando fluidos y roces. Neji se dejó llevar y pasó un brazó por las hebras rubias del ojiazul, mientras él recorría su espada. Notaron que faltaba el aire y se separaron, respirando con dificultad.

-Ah... buenissimas-Dijo con un susurró el rubio. Neji sonrió y asintió.

-No tanto como tu- Neji se le acercó otra vez y empezó a besarlo de nuevo, esta vez con más passión, recorriendo toda su cabidad con la lengua, inexperta pero desesperada. Naruto abrió la boca encantado y ambas lenguas entablaron una conversación silenciosa y pasional donde ninguna de las dos cedía terreno. A falta de aire, se separaron, mirandose agitadamente.

-Yo...-Neji no sabía que decir. La mirada de Naruto se le clavaba y esperaba en cualquier momento su rechazo. Pero este no llegó. Naruto acarició la cara del Hyuuga y sonrió tiernamente.

-Yo tambien-Dijo sonriendo. Y dicho eso, le beso inocentemente.

Neji se dejó llevar por ese beso y lo tumbó en el suelo a causa de la pasión. Cada vez estaba más excitado y necesitaba poseer al kitsune, hacerlo suyo, ahora que ya sabía que el sentimiento era correspondido. Naruto empezó a besar su cuello, extasiado, mientras Neji recorría el cuerpo de Naruto por debajo de la camisa. Estaba tan suave, tan caliente, tan agradable... Le arrancó la camiseta, necesitaba ver su piel a la tuene luz que entraba por entre las cortinas de la ventana. Naruto hacía otro tanto con la ropa del moreno, quitandosela rapidamente y con pasión contenida.

Neji besó su cuerpo entero, recorriendolo mientras Naruto gemía con pasión. Estímulo su pezón y mordisqueó su pecho, dejando alguna marca. Naruto solo tiraba la cabeza para atras, gimiendo bajito pero sensualmente y apoyaba las manos en la nuca de Neji, acariciandole el largo pelo negro. La piel morena del rubio se erizaba debajo suyo y el Hyuuga, sin poderse contener, empezó a bajar hasta la intimidad del rubio.

Con delicadeza y cariño, bajó los pantalones naranjas del rubio, dejando al descubierto un sexy boxer rojo que Neji quitó con cuidado tambien, deseoso de ver la erección creciente de su amado. Al notar tambien su amiga creciente, se bajó los pantalones también.

Naruto no lo miraba, cerraba los ojos disfrutando de las agradables caricias que Neji le hacía y gimiendo.

Los roces entre ambas erecciones pusieron más caliente si se podía a Neji y, poco a poco, fue bajando hasta la erección de Naruto, y la acarició, primero poco a poco y después bajando con maestría.

-Neji... eres un... genio-Dijo Naruto entre jadeos.

Neji siguió bombeando la gran erección del uzumaki, subiendo y bajando la mano a la vez que la suya propia reclamaba atención. Como si de telepatía se tratase, Naruto bajo la manó hacía su erección y ambos se masturbaron mutuamente.

-Deja... deja que te posea, mi amor...-Dijo Neji, siendo consciente de que era la primera vez para ambos.

Naruto entreabrió sus profundos ojos azules y asintió con la cabeza, como indicando que podía seguir. Neji dejó las caricias del rubio y, mojando delicadamente los dedos en la boca entreabierta del ojiazul, empezó a bajar hasta la entrada. Introdujo uno lentamente y y esperó a ver las reacciones del rubio. Este, con los ojos cerrados, asintió de nuevo y dejó de masajear la erección del moreno para poder aguantarse en el suelo. Neji introdujo otro dedo con delicadeza y empezó a bombearlos, dilatando su entrada. Para asegurarse, pero, bajó y empezó a lamer esa entrada tan deseada, dilatandola aun más. Naruto, que había substituído el dolor por el placer, empezó a gemir muy alto y extasiado.

-Más, Neji, más por favor!-Decía completamente ido.

Neji, pero, dejó de lamer la entrada y posicionó a Naruto en una posición que doliera poco. Después, fue entrando poco a poco al cuerpo moreno. Naruto gritó y una lágrima se escapó por su mejilla.

-Si..sigue...Neji...-Le pidió Naruto.

Neji, haciendole caso, entró hasta el fin y, esperando un poco, empezó con las embestidas, primero suaves y lentas, pero acelerandose a medida que el Uzumaki y el Hyuuga gemían con pasión. Al fín, totalmente sincronizados, se corrieron a la vez, llenando el suelo y algo de la mesa de sus fluidos pasionales.

Neji salió lentamente de su cuerpo y ambos se quedaron abrazados, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro entre sus brazos. Neji nunca se había sentido tan bien, presionado por su familia y por su talento y Naruto, que no había recibido cariño en toda su vida, se sentía totalmente feliz de que el Hyuuga le correspondiera.

Cuando al fin Naruto se zafó un poco del abrazo del moreno para recojer un poco el comedor, se acordó de las fresas que aun estaba en la mesa y se habían hechado totalemente a perder por el blanquinoso líquido.

-Oh, no... las fresas se han hechado a perder.-Dijo Naruto con tristeza exagerada.

-La verdad es que tu estas mucho más bueno-Dijo Neji y abrazó por la espalda al rubio.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Les quedaba una vida por delante.

_**Y escapar, juntos de allí  
**__**Juntos de la mano  
**__**Dar un salto y sentir la libertad  
**__**Y el valor de elegir, regalarte mi vida**_

_Un año despues..._

La cegadora luz del sol y el nítido sonido de los pajaros entraba por la ventana informando de la llegada de un nuevo día. Neji llevaba rato despierto, acariciando las doradas hebras que, con la luz, hacían reflejos inesperados y preciosos que hacían sonreír al Hyuuga. Era feliz, por fin lo podía decir. En sus brazos, Naruto se movió y abrió mucho sus grandes ojos azules cielo para mirar al moreno. Sonrió. Ambos se quedaron rato así, abrazados sin pronunciar palabra, ajenos al movimiento que ya se respiraba en el interior de la casa.

Entonces entró Hinata, respirando con dificultad, en pijama y muy sonrojada.

-neji-onisan... El tio quiere que te vistas ya...-Dijo y, jugando con las manos, miró a Naruto de solsayo.

-Tranquila, Hinata, no pasará nada -Dijo Neji, que había captado la mirada de su prima hacia el rubio.

Hinata miró confundida y sorprendida de los animos que le había dado su primo. Era la primera vez que él le decía algo así y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo a causa de eso.

Salió deprisa de la habitación de su prima y suspiró. Cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, ya era demasiado tarde, el corazón de Neji pertenecia a cierto rubio. Pero ella era feliz sabiendo que su primo y la persona que más admiraba estaban juntos.

Mientras, en la habitación, había estallado la guerra, o al menos, eso era lo que parecía. Naruto se había levantado muy deprisa y rebuscaba entre la ropa su traje planchado y negro mientras tiraba todo lo que tenía por delante, zapatos incluidos. Neji rebuscaba rápidamente en su armario tambien su traje. Ambos iban dejando escapar maldiciones de vez en cuando.

-Llegaremos tarde! Mierda-Murmuraba por lo bajo Neji.

-Te lo dije! Nada de guarrerias que teníamos que madrugar! Pero no, el señorito quería su noche de sexo!-Dijo Naruto histerico y al borde de la locura. Sus gritos se podían escuchar por toda la manzana sacando sonrisas y algun sonrojo por parte de las criadas, pero Naruto ni se dio cuenta.

-Tu lo deseabas más que yo! Te recuerdo que fuiste tu el que se puso en pompa!- Gritó Neji también histerico, cosa no muy normal en él.

Ese día era un día importante para ambos. Después de un año saliendo juntos, ambos habían decidido pedir matrimonio a los Hyuuga. Habían considerado todas las respuestas posibles de parte de los Hyuuga y tenían claro que hacer en cada una. Al fin, ambos encontraron los dos trajes puestos uno encima de otro resguardados de la furia asesina que corría por sus venas en un cajón del armario.

-Podrías haber mirado antes allí!-Dijo Naruto chillando como una chica.

-Porque no miraste tu?-Dijo Neji aun más agudo.

Cuando los trajes estuvieron bien colocados en su sitio (es decir, cuando los dos estuvieron vestidos) y se colocaban la corbata, sus miradas coincidieron y ambos les entró la risa tonta y nerviosa. Así les encontró Hinata, riendose como bobos con la corbata mal puesta.

Dos horas más tarde, los tres esperaban sentados en una amplia y larga mesa dentro de una habitación aun más amplia y larga. La familia Hyuuga iba entrando en parejas o trios y iba sentandose en sus sitios, siempre mirando con sorpresa, recelo o asco al Uzumaki que se sentaba a la derecha de Neji. Este último les dirigía miradas cargadas de odio a cada una de las personas que aparecían por la puerta de entrada. Al poco tiempo, llegó el padre de Hinata y miró a toda su familia, parandose más rato del adecuado para la educación en el rubio.

_**De pronto tú, y mi reloj vuelve a marcar el tiempo  
**__**De pronto yo, y tú tan guapo que no sabes verlo  
**__**De pronto aquí, y suenan bien hasta nuestros silencios  
**__**De pronto hoy ya nos reímos de aquel primer beso**_

-Querida familia, estamos aquí reunidos para informar de una noticia que los cabecillas y yo hemos decidido. Después, Neji Hyuuga dirá unas palabras a todos-. Se paró para observar al aludido y siguió hablando- Como todos sabemos, cada día hay menos familias ancestrales en nuestra respetable villa. La única que antes nos podía intentar igualar esta completamente acabada, ya que su último miembro a escapado y desertado.- Esta vez miró a Naruto como si él tuviera toda la culpa de que Sasuke hubiera marchado con Orochimaru- Así que, para mantener la línea succesora de nuestra familia, el ojo blanco, hemos decidido casar a nuestros dos herederos de esa tecnica ancestral. Nuestra pequeña Hinata y Neji, ambos presentes aquí, se casaran en abril, como dice la tradición.

Lo que succedió a continuación se quedó grabado en la memoría del moreno para siempre. Mientras Naruto soltaba la mano que había cogido durante toda la ceremonía, sus ojos se empañaban y resultaba evidente que estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar. Su cara se congestionó y, consciente de que no aguantaría sin montar la escena, miró a Neji suplicandole como un pequeño cachorro abandonado, suplicandole una razón que nunca llegaría. Pero nada podía hacer Neji, que estaba igual o peor que el pobre Uzumaki. Este no aguantó más las miradas que todos habían posado sobre ellos tres y, levantandose de golpe, se abalanzó contra la puerta que por suerte estaba cerca de donde se sentaban y se marchó corriendo de esa casa, jurando no volver a pisarla nunca más.

Neji se quedó observando el vacio que Naruto había provocado al marcharse como si la cosa no fuera con él, aunque por dentro se le carcomía el dolor de la perdida de su amor. Hinata tampoco parecía estar muy bien. Aunque eso era su deseo interno desde hacía muchissimo tiempo, nunca hubiera imaginado que tuviera que suceder así. Ella tambien había captado la suplicante mirada del ojiazul, esa mirada azul como el mar que había marcado a la pequeña Hyuuga.

_Dos meses despues..._

Hanabi tiró del cordón demasiado fuerte y Hinata profirió un pequeño gemido que demostraba que se estaba ahogando. Hanabi aflojó de inmediato la presión que hacía en el pecho de Hinata y volvió a tirar, esta vez con delicadeza.

-Lo siento. Estoy un poco nerviosa y me tiemblan los dedos.- Se excusó la pequeña de los Hyuuga mientras ataba los cordones del corsé.

Su hermana sonrió tristemente, intentando contener las lágrimas. Nunca habría pensado que casarse con Neji fuera tan doloroso. Solo con recordar la mirada de dolor que Naruto le había dirigido a Neji, el corazón se le encogía y solo tenía ganas de apartarse en una esquina, apartarse del mundo y de ella misma. Un ruido a sus espaldas les hizo volverse y vieron que Sakura y Ino acaban de entrar, sonrientes y felices, para animar a la morena.

-Hinata!-Ino fue corriendo y le cogió las manos con las suyas.- Que tal estas?

-Preparada?-Dijo Sakura, algo más calmada, también sonriendole.

Hinata asintió y sonrió tímidamente. Con esas dos amigas a su lado, se sentía más tranquila. Ojalá pudiera venir Naruto...

Mientras, los chicos también intentaban animar al Hyuuga.

-Neji, tio, vaya partidazo!-Dijo Kiba, que no se enteraba de nada, mientras sonreía y le daba palmadas.

Nadie dijo nada, pero Lee y Shikamaru notaron la tensión en los músculos de Neji.

-Vamonos ya, va, Kiba- Dijo empujando a Kiba hacia fuera. Choji y Shino, que no habían dicho nada, les siguieron, dejando a solas a los dos morenos.

-No vas ha hacer nada?-Lee estaba de espaldas, mirando por la ventana.

-No me des sermones. Sabes las veces que he intentado ir a su casa. Nunca me abre.-Lee se giró y lo miró con un deje de tristeza y melancolía.

-Aun estas a tiempo de salvar a tu princesa y llevarla hasta tu reino-Dijo, sonriendo.- Pero hagas lo que hagas, yo estaré aquí para apoyarte, vale?

El ninja cejudo abrazó efusivamente a Neji y se marchó sonriendo hacia la ceremonia. Neji hechó un último vistazo a su aspecto y suspiró. No tenía el valor de dejar plantada a Hinata en el altar. Con paso lento, pero firme, se dirigió hacia donde todos sus amigos se habían marchado.

En el altar, miró hacia la puerta, abierta. Allí, con una sonrisa algo macabra, estaba su suegro. Neji le miró con odio y repugnancía y entonces, entró Hinata. Iba lenta y con la cabeza gacha. Al llegar al altar, ambos se miraron y Neji le sonrió con una seguridad que le faltaba a él mismo. El cura empezó los votos y Neji asió fuertemente las manos de Hinata, dándole fuerzas. Entonces, observó que, muy flojito, Hinata cantaba.

_**Y escapar, juntos de allí  
**__**Juntos de la mano  
**__**Dar un salto y sentir la libertad  
**__**Y el valor de elegir, regalarte mi vida**_

Le estaba inspirando a escapar! Le miró incredulo, y después miró a Lee. Este le sonrió, asintiendo casi impercertiblemente.

-Suerte, amigo.- Murmuró el ninja-tazón.

Neji no necesitaba más. Volvió a apretar la mano de Hinata y le lanzó una mirada de cariño y agradecimiento eterno. Después, se giró y arrancó a correr.

- Si te vas, no vuelvas.- Le murmuró Hisashi desde el umbral, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo.

Neji corría como si estuviera apunto de ganar la medalla de Oro. Llegó a casa del Uzumaki y, sin picar a la puerta ni avisar, entró por la ventana. Lo que se encontró le dolió eternamente en el alma y el corazón.

Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la paret. Tenía la cabeza entre los brazos y había una cuchilla en el suelo. Había intentado cortarse, pero no había tenido la fuerza de voluntad. Al oír ruido, levantó la mirada y clavó los ojos azul cielo, hinchados y rojos de llorar, en los negros de Neji.

-Ne-Ne-Neji...- Balbuceó al verlo. No se esperaba verlo el día de su boda.

-Vamonos. Vamonos lejos de aquí.

El olor a saliter, el rumor de las olas y los lejanos gaznidos de las gavinas despertaron al Hyuuga. Por el gran ventanal entraba la luz del sol, iluminando toda la estancia sin resultar molesta. Las cortinas azules se movían al compás de la brisa marina. El ojiazul llacía en sus brazos agarrando con fuerza su pareja y besando su pecho. Neji mesaba su pelo, esas hebras doradas que tanto le gustaban y iba dando tiernos besos en su cabeza. Entonces, entró una sonrojada criada, muy jovencita y pecosa, y les dejó el desayuno donde lo pudieran coger sin levantarse. Naruto se levantó sonriente y miró el desayuno con sorpresa.

_**Y besar cada despertar de tus mañanas  
**__**Que me quieras regalar,  
**__**Hacer de tu nombre una de esas palabras  
**__**Con más valor que sentido**_

-Mmm! Mi desayuno preferido! Que pena que por aquí no tengan ramen, que si no...-Neji puso cara de asco al oír eso... no soportaba el ramen. Naruto empezó a comer, hambriento.

-Mi comida preferida eres tu.- Dijo Neji, tocandole el culo y mirandolo con un deje de lujuría, mientras le besaba, descubriendo un sabor agradable que le daba buenos recuerdos.

-Umm.. fresas!

* * *

_Hi! Pues aqui se acabó lo que se daba... os ha gustado? Espero que si! La verdad es que en este queria poner lemon, ya que aun no he leido ningun Nejinaru con lemon! Esto no puede ser! xDD. Bueno, gracias por vuestros reviews, aqui los contesto _

_**Maca-chan:** Hi! Me alegro que te gustase! Bueno, lo de la iglesia creo que le daba un toque especial, un toque prohibido y morboso que me gusta (aunque no puse lemon xD). La idea de ese Yondiobi aun la tengo en la cabeza, asi que talvez aun veis algo de iglesia xDD. Bueno, talvez haga más Sasunaru, aunque claro, como la mayoria de mis fics son sasunaru, me gusta poder cambiar en los one-shot que hago aquí . Gracias por tu review!_

_**Azka-chan** (te puedo llamar asi?): Owo en serio son bonitas? Muchas gracias, la verdad es que, al ser one-shots, estan cargados de sentimiento (claro, un fic largo no tiene tanto drama de golpe xDDD). A mi me gusta mucho el Kakaobi, aunque talvez haga algun trio donde salga Iru tambien xD. Um... bueno, apuntado lo de Leegaa, pero tardare un poco porque seguramente el proximo ya salga gaara. Aun asi, yo lo intento! Si, bueno, intento que las canciones queden bien con el texto aunque creo que en este ultimo no lo he aconseguido muy bien... Bueno, gracias por el review!_

_**Megumi:** Nee, Megumi-neechan, claro que me puedes llamar asi! Jajaja opino lo mismo que tu, ya me gustaria a mi ver a Naruto y Sasuke adoptando! Owo me esta entrando inspiracion! xDDD. Bueno, gracias por decir que esta hermoso... parece que ha gustado bastante este sasunaru xD. Jujuju Obito depara muchas sorpresas xDD Si seguro que en verdad es un deprabado pero lo esconde xDDD. Ahora que lo pienso, con el Yondiobi he resucitado a los dos muertos misteriosos xDDD. Muchas gracias por dejar review de nuevo!_

_**Nekoi:** Hi! Vaya, asi que acabas de volver de vacaciones? Se puede decir que yo tambien xDDD. Gracias por tus comentarios, a mi tambien me encanta el ambiente, y la critica creo que me salio mejor de lo que me esperaba (por lo menos no me han tirado piedras u.u). Lo de Yondiobi fue una inspiracion divina, nose, me salio del alma, como escribi todo el fic de golpe y sopeton, eso es lo que pasa xDDD. La proxima vez ya pondre a Kashi en vez de Obi para hacer un Yondikaka. Espero que te haya gustado este fic (te lo he dedicado y todo! xDDD) y tranqui, no pienso mal, yo tambien se lo que es estar unos dias en la playa con los amigos (y si que relaja... es algo que se deveria hacer cada año!). Bueno, nos vemos! Gracias por el review _

_Bueno, eso es todo! El proximo si hago un Narugaa! (lo tengo pensado ya) pero seguramente sera mas corto que los demas, talvez se ciña solo en el lemon, aunque nose, ya vereis kukukuku (os dejo con la intriga). Chau, nos vemos en el proximo one-shot!_


	6. Bailando con la muerte

_Hi! Aquí me teneis con un nuevo one-shot, un Narugaa! Espero que os guste, la verdad es que me ha costado bastante pensar en una idea para el Narugaa xDDD. La canción es Crucify my Love, de X Japan. Me encanta esa cancion y es la más adecuada para el fic, creo yo. Bueno, ademas creo que es un poco OCC, ya que no me han salido muy bien la personalidad de Naruto u.u. Bueno, este one-shot se lo vuelvo a dedicar a Nekoi, que me lo pidio (aunque ella pidio un Gaanaru xDD, pero ya sabeis como soy) y a Fati, que le encanta ver a Gaara de uke xDDD. Ale, disfrutadlo!_

_**Advertencias:** Este fic es yaoi y hay un lemon! Sii! xDD Asi que si soy homofogos o no os gusta el yaoi, mejor no leais, que no quiero traumas (ni agujeros en la cabeza por piedras xD)._**

* * *

**

**Bailando con la muerte**

Era una noche fría de invierno, todo el mundo dormía o estaba en los locales de alterne donde las geishas entretenían a sus clientes con sake, musica y bailes. Pero había un muchacho que era la excepción. La luz de la luna iluminó su pelo rubio y su rostro serio. Estaba escondido en un oscuro callejón, acechante. De repente, por la otra punta de la calle, apareció un hombre que sonreía con una mujer, indudablemente geisha. Con paso firme y sigiloso, Naruto salió de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba para encararse a su victima, con una sonrisa en el rostro. El hombre le miró sorprendido y la mujer dejó escapar un gritito de terror, como si ya imaginase lo que hiba a ocurrir. El hombre, pero, no huyó, sino que desenvainó la espada, enfrentandose a él. Naruto solo sonrió y dijo, en voz baja pero perfectamente audible.

-No te servirá de nada.

El hombre le miró con miedo en los ojos y apartó la mujer hacia atras. Naruto cogió el mango de su katana, esperando a que él atacara primero. No se hizo esperar y el hombre se lanzó contra él, bastante lento y ruidoso. Naruto ni se molesto en esquivarlo. Antes de que el hombre hubiera podido hacer tres pasos, Naruto le había cortado el brazo que sostenía la katana y una pierna. El cuerpo del hombre cayó al suelo y, sin mirar a su enemigo, empezó a huir, implorando piedad. La mujer hacia rato que había huido, aunque eso a Naruto no le importaba. Regodeandose del estado lastimable del hombre, esperó unos segundos y le atrabesó la cabeza con su arma, matandolo en el acto.

Nadie le había visto, así que Naruto limpió su katana con la ropa del hombre muerto y la guardo, suspirando. Sus ojos, antes rojos, volvieron a ser azules y una sonrisa zorruna se asomó por su rostro.

-Bien! Ya he acabado! Ahora puedo marcharme a comer fideos!-Dijo a voz de grito.

Antes de marchar, pero, volvió a fijar su mirada en el cadaver del hombre, con lastima y repulsión. Después, corrió por las calles de Kyoto hasta su preciado bol de fideos.

----

**_Crucify my love  
If my love is blind  
Crucify my love  
If it sets me free_**

_Crucifica mi amor  
Si mi amor es ciego  
Crucifica mi amor  
Si me pone libre_

-Naruto!

Una voz le hizo volverse para contemplar el muchacho que corría a su encuentro, sonriente.

-Kiba!

Ambos sonrieron y se sentarón en el salón principal de la familia de samurais a la cual servían.

-Vaya nochecita he tenido! Maté a un hombre, pero el muy puñetero me clavó su espada en el hombro.

Naruto contempló la herida del Inuzuka con preocupación y pasó a relatar, exagerando, sus hechos de la noche anterior.

-... y entoces el hombre se levanta! Le había clavado la katana en la pierna y sangraba a borbotones y aun asi, se levantó e intentó matarme, pero entonces yo cogí mi katana y, como seré el mejor samurai de Kyoto, no tube dificultad en matarlo!-Dijo sonriendo y haciendo gestos con las manos para que pareciera más emocionante. El Inuzuka lo miraba con cara burlona.

-Que dices! Que vas a matar tu! Eso no se lo cree ni tu abuela!

Y enzarzados en esta discusión les encontró Itachi Uchiha, que miró a Kiba con recelo, indicando con la cabeza a Naruto que le siguiera. Naruto sonrió a su compañero y, obediente, siguió al Uchiha por el pasillo con las manos en la nuca, caminando despreocupadamente. Itachi Uchiha era señor de la familia Uchiha, familia ancestral de samurais que instruía más para tener poder en las guerras feudales. Una gran guerra se abecinaba y Itachi trabajaba incansablemente para que el nombre Uchiha se notara en ella.

Naruto miró a su superior con curiosidad. Llevaba dos meses trabajando para él, pero nunca habían entablado una conversación que no fuera para indicarle las misiones. Bostezó sonoramente, haciendo que Itachi le mirara con expresión impasible y al fin, llegaron a una habitación decorada simplemente por una mesa japonesa. Itachi indicó que se sentara y se sentó frente a él, escrutandolo con la mirada.

-Tengo una nueva misión para ti. La aceptas?- Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que preguntar era inutil.- Bien. Es de gran necesidad que la hagas cuanto antes posible, si puede ser al salir de esta sala. Tienes que irte al pais revelde de Suna. Sus ejercitos se estan reforzando para la guerra que se aproxima gracias al nuevo principe y general del ejercito, Sabaku no Gaara. Lo quiero muerto. Ya esta. Los gastos del viaje estan pagados. Que sea rapido.

Naruto volvió a asentir, sonriendo zorrunamente.

-Dejemelo a mi, Itachi-chan, yo mataré a ese principito!-Dijo, alzandose y señalandose con el pulgar el corazón.

Itachi no levantó la mirada. Le indicó con un gesto de la mano que podía marcharse y Naruto obedeció algo enfadado.

Al llegar a su habitación, se la encontró limpía y ordenada, no como la había dejado, hecha un desastre. Recogió las armas que pensó que podría necesitar y se pusó el traje de samurai. Se ató su katana, la Kyura, y se despidió de Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru y sus otros compañeros.

La calle estaba bastante animada. Ya se podían ver hombres que sonreían acompañados de sus geishas personales, que les sonreían amablemente y se reían de sus gracias. Algunos grupos de samurais caminaban por la calle con paso firme y la cabeza bien alta. Otros, estaban sentados en los puestos de te, charlando, jugando al sho o simplemente tomando sake. Naruto observó la calle unos segundos antes de adentrarse en la muchedumbre, dirección Suna. Caminó hasta dejar el gentió detras, hasta quedarse solo por las calles solitarias de Kyoto. Al fín, atravesó las murallas y se adentró en tierra de nadie, en el desierto que le había de conducir a Suna.

**_Never know Never trust  
" That love should see a color "  
Crucify my love  
If it should be that way_**

_Nunca sabe, Nunca confía  
"Ese amor debería ver un color"  
Crucifica mi amor  
Si, debería ser así._

El desierto de Suna era un lugar basto y deshabitado, donde nadie de Kyoto se atrevía a adentrarse. Los niños le temían y las mujeres lo evitaban. Los pocos hombres que habían entrado, no habían vuelto. Y ahora Naruto se adentraba por ese páramo solitario en busca de un principe perdido.

-No pasa nada! Nada puede conmigo, datte bayo!-Dijo, exclamando contento.

Horas despues, el sol abrasador ya estaba cayendo. Naruto caminaba lentamente, casi arrastrandose por las altas dunas. Se aguantaba a duras penas gracias a su katana. Al caer la noche, siguió caminando aprobechando las horas de sombra que le daba la luna. Pero no duró mucho. Al volver a salir el sol, Naruto ya estaba totalmente exausto. Cayó sobre la arena como un saco muerto e intentó levantarse. Pero no podía. Al fin, se rindió y se desmayó sobre la arena y bajo el sol abrasador de la mañana.

----

-_Este techo no es el mio-_Ese fue el primer pensamiento que le pasó por la cabeza al Uzumaki al abrir los ojos.

Estaba en una amplia habitación, en una cama con las sabanas rojas como la sangre. Le habían quitado toda la ropa y yacía desnudo debajo de dichas sabanas. Miró a su alrededor para examinar la habitación. Tenía una gran puerta en una pared lisa y muchos muebles rojos como las propias sabanas y hasta las paredes tenían ese color, aunque un poco más apagado. Al rubio le pareció estar dentro de un gran estomago y le entró el repelus.

De repente, unas cortinas en las que Naruto no había reparado se abrieron y de allí salió un chico pelirojo como la habitación. Detrás un gran ventanal mostraba una gran explanada de tierra por la que Naruto había recorrido día y medio. Apartó la vista de tan odiado paisaje y la centró en la mirada verde que le buscaba. Se quedaron varios segundos quietos. Despues, el muchacho desconocido se acercó más a Naruto y se sentó en la cama, bajando la cabeza. Naruto vió que era algo tímido e intento sonreirle.

-Encantado. Soy Naruto Uzumaki. Has sido tu el que me ha traido de esas tierras perdidas de la mano de Dios hasta aquí?-Preguntó el rubio, contento.

El muchacho no dijo nada. Asintió pausadamente.

-Muchas gracias de verdad! Te estoy muy agradecido!

Naruto estubo apunto de abrazarlo, pero el pelirojo se mostró esquivo y se levantó rápidamente. No dirigó ninguna mirada al rubio que acaba de salvar. Ya en el marco de la puerta, se paró un momento como si quisiera pensar en que hacer a continuación.

-Descansa-Dijo solamente sin apartar la mirada de la puerta.

**_Like a river flowing to the sea  
You'll be miles away and I will know  
I know I can deal with the pain  
No reason to cry  
_**  
_Como un río fluyendo al mar  
Estarás a millas y yo sabré  
Sé que puedo lidiar con el dolor  
No hay razón para llorar._

Naruto se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había aparecido su salvador. Sabía que no habría aguantado mucho más en ese arenoso desierto, le debía la vida. Pero no podía quedarse a descansar. Lo único que necesitaba era un baso de agua fresca y su katana. Despues, tendría que buscar a Sabaku no Gaara tal y como le había comunicado Itachi.

----

Pero días después aun seguía allí, encerrado en esa habitación. El muchacho pelirrojo le había cerrado con llave y, a pesar de tener todas las comodidades posibles y por haber, no se sentía agusto. El muchacho le visitaba dos o tres veces al día y conversaban. Más bien, Naruto monologaba con el muchacho, que aun no se había dignado ni ha decirle el nombre. Naruto insistía en sonsacarselo y tampoco en liberarse de esa prisión, que aun encontrarse a gusto, le carcomía por dentro y le impedía abrir las alas y ser libre como lo había sido toda su vida.

Al quinto día, Naruto estaba esperando al ojiverde en la puerta. Al pobre no le dió tiempo a reaccionar, Naruto se abalanzó contra él.

-Sacame de aquí, chico! Estoy harto de estar aquí, encerrado!

El muchacho lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Y de repente, se dió cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Naruto estaba encima de él y le miraba con rabia, sin siquiera notarlo. Intentó apartarlo, odiaba el contacto, ya fuera visual o fisico, pero el rubio no le dejaba.

-Sueltame-Dijo friamente el chico intentando mantener la calma.

-Ni lo sueñes! Me caes muy bien, pero estoy harto de estar aquí encerrado. Y ni siquiera se tu nombre!-Dijo Naruto, sosteniendolo fuerte entre sus brazos mientras el otro forcejaba. Pero Naruto era samurai y asesino, una persona no se le escaparía tan facilmente.

-Sabaku no Gaara-Dijo solamente Gaara, mirandole a los ojos. En ellos descubrió el terror que acostumbraba a ver en todos sus subditos. Pero ese terror era totalmente distinto. Naruto se levantó poco a poco, dejando los brazos de Gaara libres y se sentó sobre sus piernas. Parecía totalmente ido y Gaara lo miró un poco asustado. En realidad le importaba el muchacho. Porque se había puesto así solo con escuchar su nombre?

-No... no puede ser...-Balbuceó Naruto, sollozando.

Gaara no lo podía creer. Estaba llorando. Se acercó y posó una mano encima de su mejilla.

_**Swing the heartache  
Feel it inside out  
When the wind cries  
I'll say good-by ** _

Balancea el dolor del corazón  
Siéntelo al revés  
Cuando el viento llora  
Diré adiós

Naruto reaccionó entonces. Miró al pelirojo a los ojos y sin pensarselo más, se lanzó contra su boca como un perro hambriento contra su comida. Gaara, que no se lo esperaba, entreabrió su boca, seguramente para quejarse. Eso ayudó a Naruto a introducir su lengua y luchar con la pacifica del pelirojo, que no sabía donde meterse. Al fín, Gaara se dejó llevar de inmediato. Le gustaba la sensación aunque nunca la había experimentado. Naruto rodeó su cuello con los brazos y se acercó más al más joven de los dos, besandolo con pasión.

Cuando ambos se quedaron sin respiración, se separaron. Naruto le miró sorprendido, como si no hubiese sido él el que hubiera comenzado. Gaara se mantenía inexpresivo, pero se tocaba los lavios, deseoso de probar más.

-Yo... lo siento, no se que me ha pasado. Perdoname, Gaara.

Gaara le hizo callar con una señal. Su mirada hablaba por si sola. Naruto sonrió y se acercó, quitandose la camisa del pijama que llevaba puesta. Gaara no sabía que hacer. Se lo había pedido con la mirada y estaba claro que el rubio había entendido a la perfección sus deseos, pero era una experiencia nueva para él y estaba nervioso.

-Tranquilizate-Dijo Naruto, abrazandolo tiernamente. Despues, empezó a quitarle la camiseta que tanto le molestaba.

Gaara se dejó hacer. Quería volver a experimentar esa sensación, la sensación de estar tan unido a una persona. Naruto fue besando con delizadeza cada parte del cuerpo descubierto del pelirojo. Tocó su ereción por encima del pantalón y se los bajó. Gaara parecía muy a gusto, aunque no abrió la boca para dejar escapar ningun sonido.

El pelirojo estaba muy excitado y Naruto lo notó a la perfección. Llevaba puestos unos boxers negros que a Naruto le pusieron cachondo. Empezó a lamer la parte de su erección por encima del boxer y Gaara apoyó las manos en su cabeza. Su cara lucía sonrosada y parecía abochornado, pero eso no tiró atras al Uzumaki, que quitó el boxer negro para seguir haciendo con maestría lo que hacía con el boxer puesto. Al fín, Gaara dejó escapar un gemido ronco y miró a Naruto. Este estaba concentrado en su trabajo y dejó de lamer la longitud del pelirojo para pasar a sus testiculos, con los que jugueteó con la lengua. Gaara empujó al ojiazul contra su erección de nuevo, como si esta reclamara más atención, pero Naruto hizo caso omiso de sus peticiones y le levantó las piernas, con la intención de lamer la entrada de Gaara. Este no paraba de gemir y suspirar, nunca se había sentido tan bien y solo deseaba más.

Naruto, sin levantarse, se quitó rapidamente la ropa, y volvió a su faena anterior, lamer su tan preciado culo. Gaara dejó de masajear la cabeza rubia para agarrarse con fuerza a la alfombra donde estaban estirados. Naruto acarició una de sus mejillas y poco a poco, fue introduciendose en la cabidad del pelirojo, despació y con delizadeza. Aun así, Gaara le miró sorprendido. Sentía dolor, pero era un dolor placentero y no le molestaba. Aun así, Naruto masajeó la erección del ojiverde, esta vez con una mano mientras que con la otra conducía su miembro más adentro. Penetró completamente a Gaara y ambos gimieron a la vez, compenetrados. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo se miraron entre el sudor que ya les caía por la frente. Poco a poco, Naruto se fue moviendo dentro de Gaara, acelerando el ritmo cada vez más fuerte.

Gaara agarró aun más fuerte la alfombra, gimiendo con descontrol. Nunca se había imaginado que se sentiría así. El miembro dentro suyo, moviendose, le exitaba aun más. Naruto volvió a masajearselo, notando como reclamaba ayuda. Entonces, Naruto llegó al climax, dejando su espeso líquido blanquinoso dentro del cuerpo pálido del muchacho. Gaara tampoco aguantó mucho y se corrió, manchando su barriga y la mano del Uzumaki. El rubio le acercó la mano, indicando que lamiera su propio semen, y Gaara no se hizo de rogar. Lo que probó no le gustó en exceso, pero le excitaba mucho saber que era su propia semilla y que el ojiazul se la había provocado.

Naruto, poco a poco, reaccionó y fue levantandose. Había entrado en una especie de trance provocado por la exitación y el placer. No podía creerse que hubiera hecho el amor con la persona que tenía que matar. Lágrimas amargas cayeron por sus mejillas. Se sentía triste, no sabía porque. Podía ser que el pelirojo le hubiera llegado al corazón? Naruto comprendió que así era y se enrabió consigo mismo por haberlo consentido.

-_Y ahora que vas ha hacer?-_Dijo la voz de su conciencia. No podía abandonar a Gaara, lo quería demasiado, pero Itachi le mataría, a él y al pelirojo.-_Que debo hacer! Que debo hacer!_-Se golpeó la frente varias veces. Notó sus manos aun manchadas por el semen del muchacho y se sintió vil y despreciable.

Entonces, tubo un mal presentimiento. Rapidamente, se limpió los restos del coito y se vistió con ropa que Gaara le había dejado. Salió del lavabo y contemplo al pálido muchacho que le miraba directamente a los ojos. Había recobrado su estado normal de frialdad y no parecía que acabaran de hacer el amor.

_**Tried to learn tried to find  
To reach out for eternity  
Where's the answer  
Is this forever**_

_Intenté aprender, intenté encontrar  
Para alcanzar la eternidad  
Dónde está la respuesta  
Esto es para siempre.  
_

-Han venido. Mis enemigos. Dicen que te buscan. Que significa esto?-Dijo con la voz más fria que pudo sacar, aunque Naruto notó que le temblaba un poco.

-Yo... no se como explicartelo. Ellos... ellos me contrataron para matarte.-Dijo Naruto al fin. Se sentía triste. Pero no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos sin sentimientos.

-Adelante. Hazlo si puedes.-Le lanzó la katana, esperando que Naruto la cogiera. Así lo hizo el muchacho, y poco a poco, se fue acercando con la katana en mano. Gaara pudo leer culpabilidad en su mirada y tambien tristeza. Que rastro quedaba del asesino que mataba sin piedad? Ni Naruto lo sabía. Pero se iba acercando poco a poco al cuerpo del pelirojo, esperando que este huyera o hiciera amago de defenderse. Pero nada hizo contra él, solo esperarlo sentado, impasible a la hoja temblorosa que se acercaba a matarlo. Cuando estaba tan solo a un metro de él, Naruto cayó de rodillas. No podía seguir. Tal vez el muchacho pelirojo no tubiera sentimientos y solo necesitara placer, pero el rubio se había enamorado de verdad. Y no pensaba herir su orgullo, nunca había fallado. Y esa no sería la excepción. No pensaba fallar. Clavó la espada en el hombro del muchacho, incapaz de asestarle un golpe mortal. Gaara le miró sorprendido. Nunca hubiera esperado ese resultado. Entonces, todo sucedió con demasiada rapidez. Naruto se volvió a levantar, ágil y rapido, y sacó la espada del cuerpo del pelirojo para clavarsela en su propio corazón. Gaara asistió, mudo, al triste espectaculo de la muerte de la única persona que le había amado.

Poco a poco, las rodillas de Naruto fallaron y este cayó como un peso muerto en la alfombra, manchada por los restos del placer de Naruto. Sonrió y soltó la katana, solo para tocar su propio semen, ya mezclado con su sangre.

-Gaara...

No dijo nada más. Pero Gaara recordaría siempre esa mirada liberada, esa sonrisa feliz al fin libre de las ataduras del mundo terrenal. Su mano, ya inerte y sin vida, había quedado yacida encima del líquido blanquinoso. Gaara tambien lo tocó, con amor, como si ese fuera el último recuerdo que le quedara del Uzumaki. Despues, transportó el cuerpo de Naruto hasta su habitación, y allí lo limpió y besó con dulçura nunca demostrada en él. Despues, sacó la katana del cuerpo del rubio y la limpio tambien, de la sangre de su amado y de su propia sangre. La herida del hombro apenas le dolía. Tampoco sentía dolor por la perdida del ojiazul, ya que sabía que dentro de poco, volverían a encontrarse.

Así dejó el cadaver. Despues, se dirigió a la ventana y atisbó el gran ejercito de samurais que le esperaban a la puerta de su fortaleza. Un consejero reyal se acercó temeroso, esperando ordenes.

-Quiero todo el ejercito preparado. Las mujeres y los niños a resguardo. Yo saldre a luchar.

_**Till the loneliness shadows the sky  
I'll be sailing down and I will know  
I know I can clear clouds away  
Oh is it a crime to love**_

_Cultiva las sombras de la soledad el cielo  
Estaré navegando abajo y yo sabré  
Sé que puedo aclarar las nubes lejanas  
Oh! Es un crimen amar._

----

-Todos recuerdan esa gran batalla en el pais de Suna. El ejercito de Suna luchó con destreza y habilidad, pero no fue bastante contra los samurais de Kyoto. Estos ganaron la batalla y la guerra y se apoderaron de ese pequeño pais.-El abuelo sonrió y picó con la mano en la nariz de un pequeño niño, castaño con los ojos de igual color.

-Y que pasó con Gaara, abuelo!-Preguntó el muchacho entusiasmado.

-Murió. Luchó y mató a muchos samurais con la Kyura, la espada de Naruto. Pero Itachi no tenía compasión y acabó con él de un golpe certero en el cuello. Dicen que murió sonriendo, mirando al cielo, esperando reencontrarse con Naruto.

-Uau! Abuelo, cuando sea grande yo tambien sere samurai como Gaara!

El muchacho saltó de sus rodillas y se dispuso a luchar contra enemigos invisibles. Kiba sonrió, recordando viejos tiempos y leyó la última pagina del diario que, con cariño y amor, había escrito Naruto y se habían encontrado en los restos del castillo de Suna. Tambien él había luchado y había asistido a la muerte del gran guerrero pelirojo. Apretó con fuerza el diario en su pecho y mandó a dormir a su nieto. Despues, él mismo se fue a dormir. Había pasado otro día más, otro de los 74 años que habían pasado.

-Naruto... mantendré vivo tu recuerdo. Este es mi último regalo.

_**Crucify my love  
If it should be that way**_

* * *

_Hi! Aquí se acaba! Os ha gustado? Ha acabado un poco mal, lo se, pero me apetecia un final tragico (y mis manos se han puesto a escribir solas xD). Bueno, ahora los reviews! Muchas gracias por todos los recibidos!_

_**Nekoi:** Wiii! Nekoi-chan! Jajajja me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el Nejinaru, yo no he leido ese lemon! Owo Cuando pueda, lo hago! wahahha xD. Me alegro que te gustase tambien el Nejihina, aunque no acabó bien xD. Si, a mi tambien me encanto todo lo de las fresas xD. Disfrutar? No me lo recuerdes, ya se acaban TT y tengo que hacer los deveres! Que desgracia! Bueno, yo empezaré 4to de ESO, ya se que soy mu enana xDDD. Owo ya tengo ganas de leer el proximo cap de School Life! Bueno, muchissimas gracias por dejar siempre review!_

_**Fati-sensei:** (cap 1 xD). Me alegro que te haya gustado el Kibanaru, y si, hay muy pocos, yo he leido apenas dos (dos one-shots, creo recordar). Yo bueno, no odio al pobre Sasu-chan, aunque por su culpa Naruto acabó así en el one-shot (y en la serie). Gracias por tu review!_

_**Fati-chan xD:** (cap 2 xD). Jajajaja bueno, yo tampoco creo que Obi este muerto, de hecho tengo en la cabeza un one-shot (haber si lo puedo escribir de aqui poco) donde salga Obi vivito y coleando (como nuestro querido miembro del Akatsuki Tobi xD). Kishi es asi, nos deja ir indirectas que despues no son, si al final puede ser cualquier cosa (pero a todas nos haria ilusion que apareciera Obi! Aunque le falte un ojo T.T). Bueno, creo que en el fic quedaba muy mal que se quedara con Sakura, aunque tampoco me guste el Kakairu (nada de nada xDDD). Gracias por tu review xDDD! (y a contestar los otros dos! xD)._

_**Ero-sensei:** (cap 3 xDDD). Jajajaja pues si, eres la maestra de las parejas raras xDD (aun estoy esperando el cap 2 de Hermanos xDDD). Me alegro que te hayas reido mucho, la verdad es que el Gaasasu no va mucho conmigo, pero una peticion es una peticion xDDD y al final puse un poco Nejinaru (como se nota que lo adoro xDD). Bueno, creo que aun estoy muy madura, pero me gustó la linea de ese one-shot xDD (y tambien me lo pase muy bien escribiendo xD). Gracias por el review!_

_**Ero-chan xD:** (cap 4 jajaja). Bueno, ya me queda solo este xD. Me he quedado flipando que me dejaras un review para cada one-shot (aunque me ha hecho mucha ilusion!). Da igual que no dejases review, ya lei tus comentarios en el foro, y ahora aqui. Si, bueno, yo soy atea, aunque respeto totalmente cualquier religión que respete a los otros. Pero la iglesia no lo respeta, como tu has dicho, con la prohibicion de las bodas homosexuales y con lo del condon... Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, y me alegro que ese one-shot haya dejado claro mis ideas sobre la iglesia xD._

_**Azka-chan:** Uaaa! Lo sientoooo! Me disculpo ante el mundo enteroooo! (Complejo Ritsu Soma xD). Gracias por tus comentarios, a mi siempre me llaman Kotoko o por mi nombre real (Isa). A mi tambien me gustan las historias raras (ya lo has visto, vaya one-shots que hago xDD) y bueno, escribire cuando pueda el Leegaa, aunque creo que por medio escribire dos mas... espero que no te importe, porque quiero prepararme un buen one-shot para esos dos (aunque no me entusiasme la pareja xD). Gracias por tu review!_

_**Megumi-neechan:** Wii! Gracias por tus comentarios! Yo tambien pienso lo mismo! Vaya desgraciados que me quedaron todos, aunque al final todos consiguen ser, a su manera, felices. Jajajaja me encantaria a mi tambien quedarme con esos dos (aunque creo que sobraria un poco xDD). Siii yo tambien adoro el Nejinaru! Adoro esa pareja (se nota? xDD si no? xDD). Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review!_

_Eso es todo! A ver cuando puedo ponerme a escribir otro! Aunque el proximo, creo que sera Sainaru (y asi acabo todos los pedidos menos el Leegaa que lo escribire despues de el Sainaru y otro que tengo pensado (y no os dire cual es... xDDD))._


	7. Sleeping with Ghosts

_Salut!! Bueno, primero de todo, hola, cuanto tiempo, como estais? xD. Tengo que disculparme por mi ausencia. Tube muchos problemas de muchos ambitos. El más importante, claro, fue el hecho de que me quedé sin ordenador, sin pc y sin inspiración. Uau! Todo de golpe! Hace poco tube internet de nuevo y me dieron unas ganas de escribir.. así que aquí estoy! Con un nuevo one-shoot! Esta vez se llama Sleeping with ghosts, nombre cogido de una canción de un grupo que se llama Placebo y me gusta mucho. La canción que he utilizado y sinceramente, no me gusta mucho, se llama Meeds, del nuevo disco de Placebo (sí, es un fic muy Placebo, este xDD). Intenté hacer lo más Sainaru posible, pero me ha quedado una cosa rara xDD Yo diría que es SasuSaiNaruSasu xDD o algo así, bueno, ya me decís vosotros lo que creeis que es. Siento si los personajes me han quedado un poco raros, es que aun no he llegado a la parte del comic en la que sale Sai, así que no tengo ni idea de como es en verdad, solo por lo que he leido xDDD. Ahora si, os dejo con la historia._

_**Advertencias:** Este fic es yaoi! Sii! xDD Asi que si soy homofogos o no os gusta el yaoi, mejor no leais, que no quiero traumas (ni agujeros en la cabeza por piedras xD)._

* * *

**Sleeping with Ghosts**

La noche era oscura y solo quedaban algunas luces encendidas en los altos apartamentos. Las luces de las farolas alumbraban la carretera por la que recorría un coche a toda velocidad. El rugido del motor rompía el silencio que reinaba a esas altas horas de la mañana en las afueras de la ciudad. En lo alto del cielo solo se veía la gran luna, ya que esa noche las estrellas estaban desaparecidas. La eterna vigilante blanca y pálida iluminaba esa noche tan cerrada y vigilaba, mientras, a la humanidad bajo sus pies.

Dentro del coche había un muchacho joven y atractivo. Su cabello moreno se agitaba y despeinaba con el viento que entraba por la ventanilla bajada. Llevaba ropas muy informales, una camisa de manga corta negra medio abierta y unos tejanos largos, a pesar de ser verano. Conducía con expresión imutable y con la vista fija en la carretera. El muchacho se llamaba Sai. A sus 23 años, no podía desear nada más. Era un artista famoso en las altas esferas de la sociedad, guapo y con dinero. Sai, pero, era muy egoista y egocentrico, ya que solo pensaba en él. No le importaba nada. Lo único que le gustaba de verdad, aparte de su profesión, era mirar la luna, la cual era, segun Sai, su semejante, distante y solo centrada en ella, aunque mirando toda la vida a los demas. Él era igual de distante y frío. Y por eso corría a 80 por hora en medio de la ciudad. Si alguien hubiera muerto, no le hubiera importado. Pero algo iba a cambiar esa noche. Él aun no lo sabía, pero su vida cambiaría drasticamente. En ese mismo instante...

_**I was alone, falling free,  
Trying my best not to forget,  
What happened to us, what happened to me,**_

_Estaba solo, cayendo libremente,  
haciendo lo posible por no olvidar,  
que nos pasó a nosotros, que me pasó a mi, _

Sai, de repente, se asustó. De repente, algo había salido a su paso, chocando contra el coche. Sai intentó frenar y dió un patinazo, hasta chocar en la calzada y rallar el precioso Porche. Había atropellado algo. El moreno salió corriendo del coche al darse cuenta de que ese algo era una persona.

En medio de la carretera, sangre y un cuerpo inerte de un joven. Sai se acercó con cuidado y se agachó para comprobar si el muchacho seguía vivo. Sai le tomó el pulso y bajó la cabeza. El chico había muerto. Era hermoso, rubio, delgado y algo bajito. Su pelo, algo largo y muy sedoso y espeso, estaba manchado de sangre del golpe contra el Porche. Vestía muy informal, con ropas cortas que dejaban ver mucha carne.

-Mierda...-Murmuró para él, mientras comprovaba una y otra vez si aun respiraba.- No... mierda!-Sai golpeó el cadaver con los puños.

Media hora más tarde, aparecía la policía y la ambulancia. Las sirenas resonaban en los timpanos del moreno, mientras este se tapaba los ojos con las manos. No podía dejar de pensar en la muerte del chico, en como este se había lanzado a la carretera sin pensar, en su cuerpo, en su rostro hermoso, en como le hubiera gustado conocerlo. Un policia se le acercó y empezó a hablar con él acerca de cosas que Sai no lograba entender.

-Tendremos que ir a comisaria para rellenar unos papeles y tendremos que localizar a la familia del joven, ya que no llevaba papeles encima ni nada por el estilo, solo hemos encontrado una nota. Se ve que va dirigida a usted. No se preocupe, el chico quería morir.

Sai, con los ojos entrecerrados del sueño, asintió sin pensar y cogió la nota de un autentico desconocido dirigida a él.

_"Querido amigo,_

_Te quiero. Se que suena raro, pero te amo desde el momento en que consigas atropellarme con tu coche. No se cual sera, solo se que será el momento más feliz de mi vida. Espero que nos veamos en otra vida, aunque yo ya no pueda reencarnarme. Salvador, te lo debo todo."_

Sai se estremeció al leerla. No podía creer que hubiera sido complice con alguien de esa manera, sin siquiera planearlo.

_**What happened as I let it slip,  
I was confused by the powers that be,  
Forgetting names and faces,**_

_que pasó según lo dejé escapar,  
estaba confundido por la fuerza que es  
olvidar nombres y caras._

En las noches siguientes que pasaron, Sai no podía dormir. Solo podía recordar el accidente en el que había muerto una persona por su culpa. Y no podía sacarse de la mente la nota que el difunto había escrito en su ultima hora. Deseaba conocer fervientemente al joven rubio. Un día intentó pintar. En su paleta, pero, solo se mezclaban colores tristes y solo podía dibujar comoposiciones sobre muerte. Su inspiración se iba al traste, y él con ella.

-Que me has hecho!- Gritó, agitando los puños hacia el cielo.

Entonces, notó una presencia detrás suyo. La habitación se enfrió de repente y un calambre le recorrió por toda la espina dorsal. Comenzó a temblar, aunque no sabría decir si era por el frío o por el miedo. Las cortinas detras suyo ondeaban aunque la ventana estaba cerrada y los platos empezaron a moverse.

-Para!! Se que eres tu! Dejame! No has parado desde que te atropelle! Siento lo que hice, pero no puedo volver atras!-dijo Sai a voz de grito.

-Lo siento..-Dijo una voz débil y tímida detras suyo.

Sai se giró rapidamente. Allí, delante suyo, había el muchacho muerto. El pelo seguía manchado de sangre y vestía la misma ropa desinformal que llevaba la noche de su muerte. Pero su rostro era totalmente diferente. En la carretera, su rostro lucía sereno y tranquilo, como si estuviera esperando el momento de ir al más allá desde hacía tiempo. Pero en ese momento, su cara era la viva expresión del sentimiento.

-No... no... eres un.. fantasma?-Preguntó Sai.

-A ti que te parece?-preguntó sarcastico el chico, cambiando totalmente la expresión de tristeza por la de ironía.-Tengo un problema y necesito que me ayudes.

-EH? A ver... a mi no me mezcles en tus problemas... ya prou he hecho aguantando los remordimientos estos días...

-No puedo volver.-Dijo él, bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

-Volver adonde?-Preguntó Sai. Eso no se lo esperaba. Pensaba que le pediría su sangre, su alma o algo por el estilo.

-Al cielo. Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar la única persona de la que no me he despedido.

-Como? Y por eso no puedes volver?-El muchacho asintió.-Quien es?

-Se llama Sasuke Uchiha... era mi mejor amigo... y no le dije nada.-Sus ojos eran una ventana a la tristeza.

-Bien... y tu.. como te llamas tu?-Preguntó Sai.

-Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.

_**I was alone, staring over the ledge,  
Trying my best not to forget,  
All manner of joy, all manner of glee, **_

Estaba solo, mirando fijamente desde el borde,  
haciendo lo posible por no olvidar  
toda actitud de gozo, toda actitud de alegría,

Estaba solo, mirando fijamente desde el borde,haciendo lo posible por no olvidartoda actitud de gozo, toda actitud de alegría,

El Porche aun tenía la rayada que había sufrido al chocar contra la calzada y las manchas de sangre, ya que Sai aun no lo había cogido desde el accidente y no había querido limpiarlo.

-Uau! El Porche ese tan guapo-Exclamó Naruto al verlo.-Que guai que pueda subir en un Porche!

-Bueno, subir subir... no se puede decir que vayas subir al Porche, pero me alegro que te guste.-Dijo sarcasticamente Sai.

Naruto sonrio tristemente y subio en el asiento del copiloto, mientras que Sai abría la puerta y se sentaba en el del conductor. Condució en silencio mientras miraba de reojo su acompañante. No sabía muy bien donde se dirigía, pero algo le decía que encontraría a Sasuke facilmente siguiendo su instinto. Naruto miraba por la ventana, totalmente en su mundo, con la mirada ida y una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Se notaba que adoraba viajar en coche.

-Te gusta eh?-Preguntó Sai, intentando romper el silencio.

-Si... nunca llegué a conducir, pero me encantaba cuando Sasuke me llevaba en su Seat Leon negro... era el coche ideal para él. Eran como padre e hijo. Me sentía tan incomodo cuando estabamos en el coche, como si sobrara, como si fuera una relación tan intima... Sasuke solo amaba su Seat Leon.

Sai miró a Naruto, sorprendido. Le gustaba su mejor amigo Sasuke? Por eso quería ir a verlo, aunque fuera la última vez que se vieran? Se sintió triste. Naruto le atraía bastante.

-Se lo que estas pensando. Si, amaba a Sasuke. Nunca supe si era un sentimiento correspondido, por eso tengo que verlo para poder liberarme. Perdona por pedirte este favor. Eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar... gracias.

-No estaba pensando en eso.-Dijo Sai con un tono de autosuficiencia.

Entonces, algo le llamó la atención. Habían llegado a un semaforo del centro de la ciudad y este estaba en rojo. Delante suyo había un coche negro; Un Seat Leon negro. Naruto, sin pensarselo, saltó del coche y entró en el Seat, traspasandolo.

-Yo también quiero hacer eso-Pensó Sai, mientras se mentalizaba a seguir el coche.

El semaforo cambió a verde, pero el Seat no avanzó. Los coches por detras iban pitando, como si con eso consiguieran que el coche se moviera, pero este no se movía. Sai bajó del coche, seguro que todo se trataba de Naruto. Corrió hacia el coche y miró por la ventanilla. Lo que vió le commovió el corazón: Sasuke hablaba por telefono y una lágrima tímida se perdía por su mejilla. Naruto le abrazaba, mientras él también lloraba. Sai pudo oír claramente la conversación que Sasuke mantenía por telefono a través de la ventanilla.

-No puede ser... tiene que haber un error...-Dijo Sasuke, llorando.

Naruto miró hacia la ventanilla y vió a Sai. Inmediatamente después, un mensage llegó a la cabeza del moreno: "_Haz algo para animarlo, le estan diciendo que me he muerto. Sasuke estaba de viaje y no se pudo enterar." _Sai asintió con la cabeza para darle a indicar a Naruto que lo había entendido y picó a la ventanilla para que Sasuke abriera. Este lo miró con los ojos desorvitados y llenos de lágrimas.

-Que quiere?-dijo, una vez bajada la ventanilla.

-Perdone que le moleste. Podríamos ir a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar? Me gustaria hablar con usted sobre Naruto. Yo le conocí.  
Sasuke le miró, como si no comprendiera y, como un zombie, asintió con la cabeza.

-Me sigue? Tengo mi coche detras del suyo, ahora le adelanto.-Dicho eso, Sai saludó y se dirigió a su Porche.

-Lo que hay que hacer para que a uno le dejen en paz-Se dijo a si mismo, una vez dentro del coche.

Tardaron unos diez minutos en llegar al Central Park (A.K: Yo no he dicho en ningun momento que todo pase en New york, pero me apetecía ponerle este nombre al parque) y entonces, Sai aparcó el coche, justo delante del Seat León de Sasuke. Ambos bajaron del coche y se pusieron a andar juntos. Un tensó silenció se adueñó de la situación. Naruto estaba al lado de Sasuke, mirando primero a uno, después a otro. No caminaba, ya que sus pies flotaban en el aire. Entonces, perdió la paciencia.

-Va, Sai!! Di algo!! Estaís más callados que en un funeral!-Dijo Naruto, completamente exasperado del comportamiento de los dos morenos.

Sai miró a Naruto con reproche y siguió caminando. Al fin, uno de los dos se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Tengo que confesarte algo, Sasuke...-Dijo Sai, intentando bajar la mirada.

Sasuke solo lo miró, esperando una respuesta.-Veras... Naruto y yo no eramos grandes amigos. De hecho, lo he conocido despues de... bueno... de su accidente.

-Como?-Exclamó Sasuke con los ojos muy abiertos-Así que sigue vivo?

-No-Sai bajó la mirada al ver la expresión de decepción del moreno.- Es otra cosa... yo.. aunque no me creas, lo puedo ver. Esta ahora, caminando a tu lado.

Sasuke se espantó. En ese momento, tenía la persona amada a su lado? No se lo podía creer.

_**And our one heroic pledge,  
How it mattered to us, How would it mattered to me,**_

_y nuestra única promesa heróica  
cómo nos afectó, cómo me afectaría a mi_

-Naruto... yo...-Sai lo mandó callar.

-No digas nada. Déjame acabar. Veras, hay una razón por la que Naruto acudió a mí para que lo ayudase. Me pidió que lo ayudase a encontrarte y aquí estoy. Me lo pidió a mí! Porque yo... bueno, yo... fui quien lo atropelló.-Sai bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe que no llegaba. Miró a Sasuke con algo de temor y vió que estaba llorando.

-Él... él se suicido verdad?-Las lágrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas. Sus palabras eran entrecortadas por los sollozos que intentaba contener.-Fue mi culpa... Yo le amaba... pero nunca se lo dije... porque tube que ser tan cobarde.- Sasuke se tapó la cara con las manos y se arodilló. Sai se dió cuenta que hacía rato que habían parado de caminar.

-No puede ser...-naruto también lloraba a su lado, abrazando a Sasuke.-Yo me maté para no darle más problemas... y ahora me dice esto...- Ambos sollozaban a la par y dejarón de hablar, hasta que Sasuke se calmó.

Sai también lloraba, aunque no sabía bien porque. Cuanto hacía que no caían lágrimas de sus ojos? Sai ni se acordaba de la última vez que había llorado.

-Sai...-dijo Naruto, cuando estaba más calmado-Dile que mire en su bolsillo. En su bolsillo...

-Sasuke... Naruto me dice que..

-No me lo digas-Dijo Sasuke, mirando fijamente a Sai. Los restos de lágrimas marcaban toda su cara y aun tenía la nariz algo roja.-Yo... he podido oír todo lo que Naruto me decía. Pero no le hacía caso. No quería creerle. Él me decía que estaba muerto, que tenía que olvidarme de él y que le perdonara por marcharse sin despedirse. Pero no podía escucharle. No quería. Así que supongo que por eso recurrió a tí. Además... él también te quiere. Lo sé. Por eso escogió tu coche. No te preocupes, no me importa-Sasuke acarició la cara de Sai e intentó sonreír, aunque el dolor se lo impedía.-El bolsillo no? Supongo que tendré una nota.-Así era. Sasuke encontró una nota similar a la que había en el bolsillo de Naruto el día de su muerte. La misma caligrafía bruta y simple.

_"Sasuke,  
Cuando leas esto, yo ya no estaré contigo. Supongo que estarás enfadado por no despedirme, me lo imagino. Pero no podía despedirme de tí. Quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado. Y lo seguiré haciendo, vaya a donde vaya. Por favor, sigue adelante.. pero sobretodo, nunca me olvides.. ya que yo nunca lo haré.  
Tuyo siempre, Naruto"_

-Tonto-Dijo Sasuke, sonriendo, aunque ya las lágrimas volvían a caer.- Lo se perfectamente, que me amas. Pero nunca te lo pude decir yo. Soy demasiado cobarde.

Naruto sonrió y acarició la cara de Sasuke.

-Lo se. Eso es lo que me gusta de tí.

Entonces, algo empezó a suceder. Naruto estaba cada vez más y más transparente. Su esencia se marchaba al otro mundo. Ya no podía residir más aquí.

-Sai... quiero que sepas que a tí también te estaré esperando. Os amo a los dos y no quiero vivir mi segunda vida sin vosotros. Adiós.-Y dicho eso, le dió un casto beso en los lavios. Despues, abrazó a Sasuke y también le besó.-No puedo vivir sin tí. Pero tu si. Rehaz tu vida. Adios... -Volvió a besarlo y entonces, desapareció.

-Ya se ha marchado verdad?-Ambos lloraban desconsoladamente.

-Sí-Dijo Sai.- Volvemos?

-De acuerdo..

Se encontraba en la cama, tosiendo muy fuerte.

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado de eso-Dijo Sai, mirando a su compañero moreno.

-No lo se. Décadas. Pero tu y yo siempre hemos estado juntos... Y ahora te vas a reunir con Naruto. Antes que yo, capullin.-Dijo, sonriendo.

-Te esperaremos, lo sabes. Ninguno de los dos puede vivir sin tí.-Sai sonrió.

-Ya, pero vosotros estareís juntos y yo aquí solito-Sasuke se hizo la víctima.

Sai lo miró y entonces, volvió a toser.

-Creo que yo ya no... Lo siento.-Sai miró a Sasuke profundamente. Afuera, en la ventana, comenzaba a llover, pero la Luna seguía igual de luminosa.-La Luna... nuestra compañera infatigable...

Entraron en la habitación un hombre con un niño en brazos.

-Papa... ya te vas?-preguntó el hombre.

-Sí, hijo, sí. Cuida de tu padre mientras yo no esté. Sasuke...-Este lo mandó callar sellando un beso en sus labios.

-Vete tranquilo. Y recuerda que te quiero.

-Gracias...-Sai cogió, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, la mano de Sasuke y la apretó con fuerza hasta que ya no había fuerza para apretar. Sai se había ido para siempre.

-Adios... hasta pronto, Sai.

_**I was alone, falling free,  
Trying my best not to forget.**_

_estaba solo, cayendo libremente,  
haciendo lo posible por no olvidar,_

* * *

_Pues hasta aquí la cosa! Ahora que tengo internet, os prometo que actualizaré más a menudo, o eso espero (depende de las musas). Tengo que decir que muchissimas gracias por los reviews, me han hecho mucha ilusión. Y de nuevo, siento la espera. Aquí mis respuestas:_

_**Fati-chan:** Hii!! Uau! Me alegro que te gustase tanto la historia, la verdad es que tengo que reconocer que a mi también me encantó (aunque nada mejor que, para mi, el Nejinaru, de momento es mi one-shoot preferido xD). Yo tampoco tenía previsto darle tanta vida a Kiba, pero al final no sabía como contar que Gaara había luchado por su pueblo, así que lo puse un poco destrangis, que pareciera un poco bonito y veo que me ha quedado bastante bien xD. Sobre lo de que Itachi mandara a Naru. Es una estrategia. Imaginate, un pueblo que confía mucho en su principe y a este lo matan. Sería un objetivo muy facil de abatir, un pueblo sin su cabecilla. Por eso envía a Naruto. A itachi no me lo imagino tan pacifista xDDD. Muchas gracias por tu review, en serio que me hace mucha ilusion!_

_**Nekoi:** Jajajaja, tranqui, mientras la hayas leido y te haya gustado, yo ya me conformo con eso, aunque claro, si me dejas tu opinión para mi mejor que mejor! Bueno, siento que no te gustara ver a Naru de seme, es que me da rabia verlo siempre de uke y por eso lo voy cambiando. A mi también me gusta mucho que todos vayan por él, me encanta, pero no me gusta ver a Naru de princesita virgen xD. Y en MUCHOS fics lo ponen así. Por eso se me ocurrió ponerlo aquí de seme. Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia. Siempre había querido escribir un fic de samurais y aunque este no salga mucho esto de los samurais, me gusta el ambiente que cree para la historia. Eso si, no me imagino un desierto al lado de Japón xD. Así que tendremos que ponerle un poco de imaginación. Espero que te haya gustado el Sainaru, aunque casi no hay sainaru (si es que soy un caso perdido, me piden una cosa y hago otra) pero es que como no conozco mucho a Sai, no sabía que hacer. Al principio iba ha hacer un one-shoot comico, pero no sabía como desenvoluparlo, así que lo dejaré para otra ocasión. Así que de aquí poco haré un Sainaru de verdad xD. Aun no he podido leer School Life, me conectaron internet hace dos días... pero te prometo que yo me lo leo en cuanto acabe de redactar esto xD. Uix, como me enrollo! Bueno, gracias por tus reviews y hasta la proxima!_

_**Naoko:** Muchas gracias!! Bua!! Me has hecho llorar!! T.T (es broma) pero me alegro que te gusten tanto mis fics y que te emocionen tanto. Si es que soy una dramática, incapaz de hacer un fic de humor (todos acaban muertos o tristes... ya me vale xD). Intentaré que el proximo sea más alegre! Gracias por decir que mis one-shoots son hermosos... la verdad es que me has alegrado el día . Aunque aun me queda mucho para llegar a ser buena, prometo que me esforzaré para que te sigan gustando mis one-shoots. Sinceramente, este último no me ha gustado mucho, pero creo que es la falta de practica. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, en serio! Espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, el Sainaru._

_**Megumi:** Nee-chan!!! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios de nuevo!! Me alegro que te gustase tanto, no imaginé que el narugaa os tocaría tanto la fibra sensible xD. Supongo que Kiba se saltó la parte esa (o eso o el niño es muy precoz ya xD) o sino mira, le explicaría lo de la planta (Kiba: Veras, entonces Naru le puso una semillita en el culito de Gaara, ya que eso les gustaba a los dos... xDDD). Bueno, espero que este tambien te haya gustado tanto como los demas y que no te haya defraudado el Sai que aparece (es demasiado tierno TT). Eso es todo, muchissimas gracias por tu review!_

_Gracias de nuevo por vuestros comentarios! El proximo es una sorpresa (aunque creo que tambien va a ser triste... si es que ya me vale) y el siguiente no el otro será un Gaalee (una petición). Si alguien quiere una historia de algun personaje en especial, que me avise que yo me como el coco y lo intento! Eso es todo! Nos vemos en el proximo!_


	8. Tsukiyomi

_Hi!!! Bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo one-shoot!! Viendo el gran exito que tubo el otro (es decir, nulo xD), este creo que me lo he currado mucho, es el one-shot que más largo me ha salido xDD. Bueno, que decir... esta basado en el tomo 16 de naruto, es decir, la primera aparición de Itachi y de hecho, es narrada en el principio (no desvelo nada importante, creo yo, pero por si acaso... haz lo que quieras, si te has leido el tomo 16 adelante, sino, precaución xDD). No tiene canción (hecho raro veniendo de mi xD) y bueno, la pareja... la pareja es una de mis preferidas... un KASHITA!! Si!! KakashixItachi!! Ya era hora que hiciera uno, me estaba muriendo de ganas, sinceramente xDD. Pues eso es todo, espero que os guste . Ya me direis que tal._

_**Advertencias:** Este fic es yaoi y hay un lemon! Sii! xDD Asi que si soy homofogos o no os gusta el yaoi, mejor no leais, que no quiero traumas (ni agujeros en la cabeza por piedras xD) (Que vaga que soy, ya podría cambiar esto un poco... pero es que me hace gracia xD)._

* * *

**Tsukiyomi**

Kakashi estaba apoyado en la pared de la tienda de arroz de dulces, en la que había quedado con su alumno para perfeccionar su tecnica con el sharingan, mirando a los transuentes mientras estos pasaban despreocupados. Era un tranquilo día soleado de verano, y solo unas pocas nubes tapaban el azul cielo. El viento soplaba intranquilo como si avisase a los humanos que una terrible batalla se acercaba. Pero eso no lo podía saber ni Kakashi.

Entonces, de repente, notó una extraña presencia detras suyo. Alguien había entrado a la tienda, pero no habían atravesado la puerta como lo haría una persona normal, sino que se habían teletransportado como hacían los ninjas. A Kakashi no le gustó nada la sensación de desosiego que le recorrió el cuerpo al notar sus fuertes chakras. Estaba seguro de que los dos ninjas que habían entrado eran desconocidos de otra villa y lo más probable, peligrosos. Los dos hombres (porque eso es lo que parecían) estaban tomando té y judías de natto. LLevaban estraños gorros de viaje que tapaban por completo su cara, con unas extrañas tiras blancas. Vestían con una extraña capa negra, muy oscura, con motivos de nubes rojas.

Kakashi los volvió a mirar de reojo y entonces vió aparecer por la esquina dos personas que conocía muy bien. Kurenai y Asuma se dirigían a él, sonriendo. Kurenai lucía nerviosa y roja, como si el hecho de que el peliplateado los viera juntos le sacara los colores. Asuma, en cambio, fumaba su cigarro completamente absorto, sin importarle nada ni nadie.

-Hombre, vosotros dos! Que haceis tan juntitos? Teneis una cita?-La cara de Kakashi siguió inexpresiva, pero una sonrisa se intuyó a traves de su mascara. Anko se puso más roja si se podía al instante.

-No digas memezes, bobo! Yo solo vengo.. bueno, vengo a buscar natto para Anko, que es una caprichosa y ya se sabe...-Kurenai no sabía donde ponerse. Echó un rápido vistazo a Asuma, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Kakashi.

-Y porque estas tu aquí?- Preguntó Asuma, sin percatarse de las miradas nerviosas de su compañera ni las sonrisas del peliplateado.

Kakashi sonrió, esta vez abiertamente.

-Nada, estoy aquí esperando una persona... Sasuke.-Dijo Kakashi, observando interiormente la reacción que tendrían dentro los dos criminales.

Uno de estos, el más bajito, se tensó. Pudo notar sus ojos clavados en su espalda y Kakashi también se tensó. Sabía que reaccionaría al sentir ese nombre... el que tenía detras suyo no era ni más ni menos que Itachi.

-Anda, tu esperando a alguien?- Dijo Asuma, también mirando al interior de la tienda. Había notado perfectamente la tensión del cuerpo de Kakashi, aunque este no hubiera dejado ver ni un apice de su nerviosismo.

Entonces, apareció Sasuke. Parecia estar aburrido y no querer en ningun momento quedar con su sensei pervertido. Miró a Asuma y Kurenai con sorpresa y después, a la tienda. Encima de la mesa, había unos dulces natto y dos tazas de té humeantes aun, aunque los asientos estaban vacíos. Hacía rato que los dos sospechosos de capa negra habían huído.

-Kakashi, sabes perfectamente que no me gustan los dulces natto.-Dijo Sasuke, mirandolo con cara de extrañeza. Desde cuando su sensei se preocupaba por él y compraba dulces?

-Ah, tienes razón.- Kakashi sonrió forzosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca a lo Uzumaki.

Asuma y Kurenai miraban la escena en guardia. Habían visto la desaparición de los dos sospechosos al mismo tiempo que Sasuke aparecía. Algo estaban tramando. Kakashi los miró de reojo, una mirada muy extraña que ambos entendieron a la primera. Y, entonces, desaparecieron tal y como lo habían hecho los clientes de la casa de te.

Dos personas vestidas con capa negra con motivos de nubes rojas caminaban al lado del río. Su presencia era desconocida en la villa de la hoja, o por lo menos eso es lo que querían pensar. Uno de ellos llevaba una gran espada envuelta en vendas blancas, que le daba un aspecto de sorpresa a dicha arma.

De repente, aparecieron ante ellos un hombre y una mujer. Asuma y Kurenai. El tiempo se paró momentaneamente mientras los dos ninjas se enfrentaban cara a cara con los desconocidos, que tapaban sus rostros con los grandes gorros de viaje de palla.

-Cuanto tiempo sin veros... Asuma... Kurenai...-Una voz grave y masculina salió de debajo del gran gorro. Su tono era indiferente y frío.

Ninguno de los dos reaccionó al oír sus nombres de ese desconocido.

-Vosotros dos no sois de esta villa.. Para que habeís venido? Aunque si conoces nuestros nombres... Eras de los nuestros?

El ninja no respondió. Se acercó la mano al rostro para sacarse el gorro y descubrir su identidad. Dos ojos rojos brillaron. En su mano, un anillo con el kanji de la palabra "escarlata"

-Eres tu?!-Exclamaron a la vez la pareja.

El desconocido se fue sacando el gorro poco a poco, con delicadeza, como si quisiera alargar el momento hasta el final.

-No hay duda... Itachi Uchiha-Dijo simplemente Asuma, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Delante suyo, se ergía un chico no mayor de 20 años, moreno y con el pelo largo y sedoso recogido en una coleta baja. Asomaba una mano a traves de la antiestetica capa negra y sus ojos rojos, con el sharingan brillando en ellos, destacaban sobre su largo flequillo. En su frente, una bandana rasgada indicaba que era un traidor de la villa de la hoja. Itachi Uchiha, el asesino de todo su clan.

-Sois conocidos de Itachi?- El hombreton de al lado de Itachi, alto y musculoso, que hasta entonces no había hablado se colocó la mano en el sombrero, seguramente también para quitarselo.- En ese caso, dejad que me presente. Soy Kisame Hoshigaki, un placer.

El chico se descubrió la cara, dejando ver un rostro entre grisenco y azulado con algo parecido a escatas en sus mejillas. Sus ojos eran pequeñas redondas negras parecidas a las de un pez y su sonrisa mostraba unos afilados dientes de tiburon. Todo él parecía un gran tritón marino (N.K: Joder, Kishimoto ha visto demasiado One Piece xD).

-De placer ninguno-Dijo Asuma, con un deje de rabia e ira en su voz.- Vamos ha acabar con vosotros ahora mismo!

-Itachi, parece que tu gente no te tiene mucho aprecio-Dijo mostrando una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

Itachi miró a Kisame sin decir nada, como si estuviera planteando el matarlo allí mismo y luego se volvió a dirigir a Asuma y Kurenai.

-Itachi...-Asuma le habló antes de que el moreno pudiera decir nada.-No se como te atreves a venir aquí despues de la gravedad de lo que hiciste.

-Asuma... Kurenai...-Repitió Itachi- No quiero mataros. Dejadnos pasar.

Asuma se rió y apagó su cigarrillo ya consumido.

-Porque deveriamos creer esas palabras viniendo de un criminal como tú que mató todo su clan? Cual es tu objetivo?.- Los dos parecían extrañamente tranquilos a pesar de saber a quien se enfrentaban.

Kisame se hartó de tanta palabrería y agarró con fuerza el mango de su gran espada.

-Estos dos me estan molestando. Los mato?- Dijo, descargando toda su furia en el suelo, marcandolo con un abujero.

-Ten cuidado. Tus habilidades son muy vistosas.-Dijo indiferente el Uchiha mayor.

Kisame no necesitó más. Mostró una sonrisa macabra en su rostro y se preparó para atacar el que más cerca estuviera de él, en ese caso Asuma. Por otro lado, este sacaba dos extrañas armas que se acoplaban perfectamente a sus nudillos, como dos puños americanos acabados en punta.

Los cuatros se quedaron mirando, como si quisieran deschifrar los secretos del enemigo. Y entonces, Kisame se abalanzó contra su contrincante con la espada en alto, descargando sobre su hombre derecho. Asuma, que ya se lo esperaba, paró dicha arma con sus armas, protegiendo de paso a Kurenai. el castaño hacía esfuerzos por no sucumbir contra la extraordinaria fuerza del hombre-pez. Entonces, Kurenai empezó a formar sellos con sus dos manos, desapareciendo como si se tratase de un fantasma. Asuma solo sonrió mientras aguantaba la fuerza de Kisame.

-_Esto.. es una tecnica ilusoria_-Pensó Itachi mientras activaba su Sharingan para descubrir la tecnica.

-_Me presiona con la punta de su espada... que fuerza_.-A Asuma le costaba esfeurzos titanicos aguantar debajo de la gran Samehada, la espada del tez-azulada.

-Je -Kisame sonrió despectivamente.- La hoja de Samehada, mi espada de escamas de tiburon, no corta...DESGARRA!- Las vendas que rodeaban a la gran espada se rompieron y de ellas aparecieron miles de escamas como si de una boca de tiburon se tratase. La espada desgarró, tal y como había dicho su amo, parte de la carne del brazó, provocandole una herida.

-A buenas horas, Kurenai...-Dijo simplemente Asuma, sonriendo forzosamente.

Kisame, que después del ataque había retrocedido, miró al castaño extrañado. Y entonces, de repente, la tecnica ilusoria se hizo visible para todos. Unas extrañas ramas atraparon a Itachi en un arbol que acababa de brotar del suelo. Y encima de su cabeza, apareció Kurenai. En ningún momento, Itachi se mostró alarmado. Kurenai sacó su parte superior del cuerpo y, con un kunai en la mano, apuntó al cuello, dispuesto a matarlo.

-Se acabó.-Exclamó, bajando el cuchillo.

De repente, la que estaba atrapada en el arbol era Kurenai. Y, delante suyo, estaba Itachi, igual de calmado como lo estaba desde un principio.

-Ese tipo de tecnicas ilusorias no tienen efecto sobre mi.

Kurenai dejó caer el kunai de la sorpresa.

-_Ha contrarrestrado mi tecnica!-_Pensó para sus adentros Kurenai, intentando escapar de su propia tecnica ilusoria.

Por debajo de la capa, Itachi sacó un cuchillo. Kurenai ya sabía lo que le esperaba. Y, desesperada, se mordió el lavio, sabiendo que el dolor le sacaría de la ilusión creada para vencer a Itachi. Ambos aparecieron en el camino, pero el moreno, mucho más rapido que la chica, atestó una patada que envió a Kurenai al lago.

-Kurenai!-Exclamó Asuma, perdiendo de vista un momento a su enemigo para poder ver si su compañera estaba bien.

-No desvies la vista de tu enemigo!-Le aconsejó Kisame, atestando otra estocada con Samehada.

-Excelente, Kurenai.-Itachi apareció detras de la mujer, dispuesto a acabar con ella.

-Esto se acaba aquí!-Exclamó una voz detras suyo.- Lo digo por ti, Itachi.

Mientras, Asuma y Kisame seguían con su lucha. Ambos estaban luchando muy bien, pero entonces, Asuma rasgó parte de la cara de Kisame. En ese momento, ambos se separaron. Kisame, entonces, empezó a formar sellos con sus manos.

-Tecnica acuatica..._Suikôdan no jutsu_!- Kisame gritó, a la vez que otra voz, una de las tecnicas acuaticas de la villa de la niebla.

Un gran maremoto arremetió contra Asuma. Pero no le llegó a dar. Delante suyo había aparecido la figura de Kakashi, que había formulado a la vez la misma tecnica que Kisame para contrarrestrarla. Ambos maremotos colisionaron sin dañar a nadie.

-_Esa es mi tecnica!-_pensó enfadado Kisame, observando a Kakashi con un deje de ira.

-Que haces tu tambien aquí?-Asuma parecía encantado de tener refuerzos.

-Ya se que os lo encargué a vosotros... pero no podía evitar preocuparme.-Dijo Kakashi.-_Y ademas... necesitaba verlo_-Pensó por dentro.

-Kakashi Hatake...-Itachi se giró y ambos sharingan colisionaron en una mirada. El tiempo se paró como había pasado antes. Para Itachi y Kakashi, solo existía el otro. Ambos dejaron divagar su mente un momento, dejandola vulnerable, recuperando momentos de su memoria que ya creían olvidados por parte de los dos.

-_Su mirada es la misma de entonces... porque no puedo parar de recordar?_-Kakashi le aguantó la mirada al Uchiha grande, aunque parecía que se iba a desmoronar.

-_Ya lo echaba de menos... esa mirada, esa pupila sharingan, esa cicatriz en su ojo... Mierda! Si sigo así no podremos cumplir con nuestra misión-_Pensaba a su vez el moreno.-Cuanto tiempo... Kakashi...

Ambos se quedaron mirando. Porque tantos recuerdos olvidados salían a la luz en ese momento tan crucial?

_-No.. Ahora no, Itachi..-_Pensó Kakashi. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar recordar toda la historia...

Hacía un día muy soleado y brillante. Konoha repiraba alegría y felicidad, como si hubiera entrado en una burbuja del país de la Heidi. Un muchacho joven caminaba por el camino de la vida leyendo un libro mientras la villa despertaba con sus caracteristicos ruidos. Tres o cuatro pajaros cantaban en algun arbol cercano. Una mujer, cogida de la mano de su hijo, caminaban despreocupadamente hacía el mercado. Varios chicos jugaban a ser ninjas y un hombre de mediana edad abría una tienda a su derecha para empezar su día comercial.

El muchacho tenía 19 años y se llamaba Kakashi Hatake. Era él. En el libro se podía leer Icha Icha Paradise, y, por su cara, parecía realmente contento, como si lo que leyera fuera de su gusto. Entonces, subitamente, se paró y cerró el libro, conservando un dedo en la pagina donde se había quedado. Un muchacho, de no más de 13 años, moreno y con los ojos negros, le miraba con desconfianza desde la otra punta de la acera. Ambos se giraron para entrar en el gran edificio del Hokage.

Cuando el peliblanco llegó a la sala del hokage, descubrió que ese chico aun lo seguía. Su paso era tranquilo y pausado y parecía muy seguro de si mismo.

Kakashi decidió pasar de él y se dirigió directamente a su superior.

-Hokage-sama-Se arrodilló mientras esperaba ordenes.

-Levantate, Kakashi. Te he mandado llamar porque tienes otra misión de los ANBU. Veras, dos ninjas se han escapado de Suna y son peligrosos, criminales de rango S. Así que vais a ir tu y... Itachi Uchiha.- Dijo amablemente el Hokage, sonriendo al hatake.- Vamos, pasa, pasa, Itachi.-Dijo, sonriendo tambien al chico que le había mirado mal.

-Hola, maestro Hokage.-Dijo Itachi, haciendo una reverencia a desgana.

-Hola, Itachi. Bien, te presento a tu compañero de misión. Al ser tu primera misión ANBU, he decidido que te acompañe él. Él ya era Jounin a tu edad, a si que sera un buen maestro. Espero que os lleveis bien. Aquí el rollo de la misión. Mañana, en la entrada de Konoha a las 5 de la mañana. Espero que esteís ahí los dos. Y hoy, descansad. Será una misión larga.

Ambos asintieron sin formular palabra y salieron del despacho del hokage con cara de mala uva.

-_Joder! Vaya mierda! Mira que tocarme con un criajo como este para irme de misión...- _Pensaba Kakashi mientras salía al pasillo.-_Y encima un Uchiha... no tenía prou con uno, no..._

Todos esos pensamientos recorrieron la mente del Hatake durante todo el día. Al día siguiente, se despertó con mala baba. Odiaba madrugar y más si era por una razon tan tonta como esa. Ademas, Itachi Uchiha le había caido mal desde el principio.

Eran las 4:45 y llegaba tarde, pero antes de ir ha su misión, lo más importante era visitar a Obito. Eso quiere decir que llegó a las 5:30 (muy temprano para él y todo). El Uchiha hacía tiempo que estaba esperando y tenía cara de cabreado, aunque no se le notaban mucho las emociones. Kakashi sonrió tontamente al encontrarse con el moreno.

-Lo siento, es que me encontré con un gato negro y bueno, tenía que comprar un amuleto...

Itachi lo miró con ira y se giró, dirección a las coordenadas de la cueva del fugitivo. Estuvieron todo el día caminando bajo el sol abrasador de verano, aunque ninguno de los dos dejó pasar ningun tipo de devilidad. Paraban solo para descansar dos minutos, para vacíar la vejiga, para comer o para beber algo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba nada, ni siquiera para decir las cosas basicas. Durante todo el día, pero, se estuvieron mirando de reojo cuando pensaban que el otro no miraba. Se comenzó ha hacer de noche y llegó la hora de descansar dos o tres horas antes de salir a buscar el criminal rango S.

-Como se llamaba?-Dijo de repente Itachi, rompiendo el silencio que ya duraba horas. Estaba sentado en las raices de un arbol, comiendo un pedazo de pan con queso, que era su comida racionada. Kakashi apenas había provado bocado, pero. Sus pensamientos no dejaban de vagar por la familia Uchiha y pensaba mucho en Obito.

-Quien?-preguntó Kakashi, sin mirarlo.

-El que te dio el sharingan. Se que fue hace unos 6 años, cuando te ascendieron a jounin, pero nadie de mi familia ha querido decir nada, como si se avergonzaran que alguien no Uchiha tuviera el ojo.

Kakashi miró largo rato a Itachi, sin musitar nada, sin expresar sus sentimientos que pasaban por su cabeza. Obito había sido su primer amor y la persona que le había ayudado y le había enseñado más de la vida. Ademas, le había dado su ojo en las puertas de la muerte. Kakashi le debía la vida que tenía en ese mismo momento a él. Y por eso había cogido algunas costumbres suyas. Y ahora aparecía ese Uchiha, preguntando por su vida.

-Se llamaba Obito-Sin saber porque, Kakashi le empezó a relatar la historia de la muerte de su antiguo compañero.

-Obito Uchiha... he oído hablar de él. Decían que era un pringado que no llegaría a nada, una verguenza para los Uchiha. Pero a mi me parece buen pavo.

-Me alegra oír eso.-Dijo escuetamente el peliblanco.

-Te gustaba mucho eh? Cuando hablas de él te brillan los ojos.-Dijo el moreno, curvando los lavios en lo que parecía una sonrisa.-Lo siento por él. Es todo culpa de mi familia. Mi familia es una puta mierda. Todos son asquerosos. Yo no devería estar aquí. Sinceramente, tengo mucho más potencial que el que me hacen tener en la villa. Me gustaría viajar, me gustaría explorar tierras, hacerme el ninja más fuerte del mundo. Y para eso necesito el mangekyo sharingan.

Kakashi se asutó al oír esas palabras del pequeño. Mangekyo sharingan? Había oído ha hablar de él. Se decía que la única manera de conseguirlo era matar al mejor amigo... eso es lo que pretendía Itachi?

-Vas a matar a tu mejor amigo?-preguntó.

Itachi solo sonrió, sin decir nada. Y entonces, se tapó con una manta fina que había traido y cerró los ojos para dormir. Kakashi, pero, no podía hacerlo. Se había desvelado con las palabras del menor. La verdad es que, en su clan, esas palabras se habrían considerado traición. Él no pensaba decir nada, pero algo le olía a chamusquina, como si Itachi estuviera tramando algo en su pequeña mente de genio.

El día amaneció caluroso, sofocante y lluvioso. El único consuelo que tenía la lluvia era que mojaba sus calientes cuerpos y los enfriaba un poco. Hicieron otra jornada de duro viaje, aunque esta vez, ambos hablaron durante todo el día como nunca habían hablado con nadie. Tal vez fuera su personalidad cerrada al mundo, talvez fuera que no tenían con quien hablar, pero una vez soltada la lengua, no pudieron volverla a encerrar. Kakashi explicó toda su infancia como genio, viviendo siempre a la sombra de su padre, de su vida y siguiendo siempre las reglas, como le había enseñado el caso de su padre. Itachi habló tambien de su infancia como genio, de sus padres, de la presión de tener que sacar malas notas, de la familia Uchiha y de su hermano Sasuke. Así, llegaron al fin a la cueva del criminal. Y empezaba a oscurecer otra vez.

-Ya es de noche. Creo que deveríamos entrar mañana temprano, antes de darle tiempo a estar preparado. Ahora deveríamos dormir en algun sitio apartado donde nadie nos pueda encontrar.-Explicó Kakashi, intentando formar ya un plan en su mente. Una vez instalados en un pequeño prado, ambos se quedaron callados de repente. No sabían porque, una tensión se había adueñado del lugar. Kakashi vio a Itachi bastante rojo, una expresión que no le había visto nunca. Y él tambien tenía pensamientos impuros hacia el joven. El solo hecho de haber hablado todo el día le hacia pensar que conocía toda la vida del joven Uchiha y eso le asustaba y le agradaba a la vez. Y parecía ser que al moreno le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Itachi se acostó rapidamente para intentar huir de su mente, que le estaba haciendo malas pasadas. Con tan solo 13 años tenía perfectamente aceptada su sexualidad masculina, ya había provado alguna cosa, pero nunca se había sentido así con un hombre. Y eso le hacía sentirse aun más excitado.

-err... Kakashi-itachi se atrevió ha hablarle a pesar de la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente.

-Dime.-Dijo él con voz ronca para intentar obstruir sus sentimientos.

-Eh... como es el sexo entre hombres?

La pregunta le dejó descolocado. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Itachi le fuera a preguntar una cosa como esa. Y encima como estaba la situación de caliente. Kakashi estaba apunto de explotar, cosa que no estaba seguro de hacer, porque sabía que acabaría haciendolo con su compañero de misión. Itachi le miró con sus penetrantes ojos negros, esperando a una respuesta.

-Eh... bueno, yo no lo se..-Dijo Kakashi cohibido.

-Pero a ti te gustaba Obito-Al menor empezaba a gustarle la situación comprometida en la que estaba dejando al pobre peliblanco.

-Ya si, bueno...-Estaba apunto de explotar.

-Porque no me lo enseñas?-Itachi estaba verdaderamente salido. No sabía porque, pero quería provar sexo con Kakashi y quería provarlo cuando antes mejor.

-Itachi... yo...-Ya no sabía donde meterse. Y se iba acercando inconscientemente a él.

De repente, Itachi se abalanzó contra él para robarle un beso. Lo que al principio fue un simple contacto de labios se hizo apasionado y extremo a medida que ambos se iban dejando llevar. Itachi abrió la boca, impresionado por sentir ese tipo de sensaciones en su cuerpo. Mientras, el más expermientado Kakashi ya estaba rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del moreno, jugando con su lengua, chocandola contra su paladar y combatiendo contra ella. Cada vez estaba más excitado.

Poco a poco, fueron cayendo sobre la hierva, sin darse cuenta siquiera. Respiraban como podían cada vez que giraban la cara, separando casi minimamente sus lavios. Itachi metió la mano por dentro de la camiseta del mayor, acariciando toda la parte de su torso.

Un gemido contenido se ahogó en la garganta del Hatake. Reticientes, ambos se separaron para respirar hondo.

-Porque... lo has hecho?-preguntó entrecortadamente Kakashi.

-Lo necesitaba... igual que tu...-A Itachi también le costaba respirar con dificultad, ya que se había emocionado demasiado con el beso.

Sus dos miradas se fundieron y, sin tener en cuenta que aun no habían recuperado la respiración, volverion a juntar sus labios, sus cuerpos y todo su ser en uno. Esta vez, pero, no se conformaron con solo besarse, sino que poco a poco, Kakashi fue quitandole la camisa negra a Itachi y se las ingenió para sacarsela sin separar ni un solo momento sus labios. Empezó a acariciarle su torso albino, poniendo énfasi en los duros pezones rosas, que eran como dos manchitas de color en una montañana de nieve.

-Ah!-Dejó escapar un gemido, sorprendido completamente por esa inesperada sensación. Empezaba a sentir verdadero placer.

Kakashi fue dejando su boca poco a poco para bajar hasta su cuello y su torso, moriendo, besando, lamiendo, chupando... fue dejando pequeñas marcas por todo el cuerpo mientras que el menor gemía disimuladamente, como si quisiera contenerse para hacer enrabiar al mayor. Fue bajando hasta llegar al broche del pantalon. Entonces, levantó la cabeza para mirar la cara del Uchiha. Este tenía una mirada lujuriosa y lucía algo sonrojado por el placer y la misma situación.

-Quieres que... que siga?-Preguntó, relamiendose los labios.

-Pues claro, idiota.-Dijo Itachi, algo molesto por la interrupción.

Kakashi asintió, algo inseguro y procedió a desabrocharle el botón del pantalon y la bragueta, dejando entreveer un boxer negro con un abultado paquete. Fue bajando sus pantalones con delicadeza mientras besaba por encima del boxer su ya gran erección, hasta quitarselos del todo.

Entonces se dedicó a lamer sus ingles, sin llegar nunca a la parte erogena del todo, para hacer sufrir al menor lo máximo posible. Este se agarraba a las malas hiervas que sobresalían con fuerza para intentar contener los gemidos que escapaban, uno a uno, por su boca.

-Cabrón... chupa de una vez-Dijo Itachi, mirando a Kakashi con un deje de locura en sus ojos. Estos se habían tornado rojos por el sharingan.

Kakashi no se hizo de rogar más y bajó también la prenda interior, aliverando una erección demasiado grande para un adolescente. Habían solo tres o cuatro pelos perdidos, lo que a Kakashi le hizo reír.

-Ostía puta... tu tienes 13 años?-Preguntó sorprendido Kakashi, no se esperaba un miembro así.

-Estoy orgulloso de ella-Dijo Itachi con un deje de superioridad.

El peliblanco lo miró y se rió, mientras toqueteaba sus testiculos, jugando con ellos.

-Espera a que me quite los pantalones-Dijo, crecido, el Hatake.

Itachi lo miró con una sonrisa de prepotencia en los labios y se tiró encima de él, intercambiando las tornas.

-Ahora me toca a mi.-Sonrió y, con fuerza y algo de brutalidad, le arrancó la camiseta, tirandola por detras suyo como si fuese basura. Y fue acariciando su torso, acariciando sus pelos y enredando sus dedos entre ellos. Fue bajando con delicadeza hasta su pantalon y le descordó el boton con la boca. La sola imagen de un Itachi tan sumiso hizo suspirar al Hatake. Y ya tenía los pantalones por los tobillos. Itachi se dedicaba a masajear su hombría por encima del boxer.

-Mmm.. vaya, tu si la tienes potente, Kakashi..-Dijo melosamente Itachi, bajando, poco a poco el boxer que tanto le molestaba.-Más grande que yo y todo.

Entonces, Itachi lamió, primero un poco y despues mucho, toda la longitud del mayor, masturbandola con la boca y con las manos mientras Kakashi emitía unos gemidos roncos.

-Que te esperabas... criajo...-Dijo, entre gemido y gemido..-Ah! Mm... Dios!

Itachi sonreía mientras se metía todo el pene en la boca, subiendo y bajando, cada vez más y más rápido. Kakashi seguía su movimiento incesante con una mano encima de su cabeza, gimiendo a la par. Y entonces, cuando se estaba apunto de ir, mandó parar al menor.

-Ya esta... que ahora llega lo mejor...-Kakashi se incorporó y besó a Itachi con pasión de nuevo, con su lengua surcando por un mar de saliva, esperando encontrar la otra lengua. Se separó un poco solo para introducir en la boca dos de sus dedos, los cuales Itachi lamió lascivamente. Ambos estaban cada vez más y más excitados.

Kakashi volvió a distraer su boca mientras, por detrás, introducía un dedo y empezaba a hacer circulos. Itachi se agarró, sorprendido, a la espalda de su compañero mientras seguía besando (aunque con más dificultad) el peliblanco.

Entonces, cuando pensó que ya estaba más preparado, metió su segundo dedo. Momentaneamente, Itachi dejó de jugar con la lengua de Kakashi y abrió mucho los ojos, con el sharingan, sorprendido. No se esperaba tal intrusión. Kakashi aprobechó eso para ponerse a su espalda y, aun con los dedos, empezó a lamer la entrada. Itachi empezó a gemir, cada vez más fuerte, totalmente aliverado de las presiones de su familia o del exito de su misión. Lo más importante para él en ese mismo momento era hacer el amor con Kakashi. Este, cuando pensó que ya estaba preparado, sacó los dedos y se acercó poco a poco por la espalda.

-Esto te va a doler un poco.-Le susurró Kakashi a la oreja, mordiendole el lobulo mientras bajaba una mano hacía el miembro del menor. Este estaba casi en el cielo. Se agarró como pudo en el suelo y tiró la cabeza hacía atras, apoyandola en el hombro de su pareja. Este iba entrando poco a poco, muy poco a poco, siempre consciente de las reacciones del moreno. Al fín, entró por completo dentro de la cabidad. Itachi ni gritó, ni se quejó ni lloró. Solo sonrió, sabiendo que ahora llegaba lo bueno.

-Ahora empezaré a moverme-Le dijo Kakashi, mientras el Uchiha asentía, totalmente ido.

Ambos cuerpos fueron moviendose, primero descoordinadamente, poco a poco, pero fueron cogiendo velocidad y profundidad Kakashi envestía a Itachi mientras este acercaba el culo y se lo apretaba, para que ambos sintieran más placer. Sus gemidos llenaron el bosque, los dos se movían al compas, respiraban al compas y gemían al compas. Eran un uno.

-Espera, Kakashi...-Dijo de repente Itachi.-Quiero... quiero verte la cara.

Kakashi asintió y se estiró en el suelo, mientras que Itachi se ponía cara a él. Y entonces, empezó a moverse encima del peliblanco, saltando, cual baquero domando un caballo.Saltaba y Kakashi podía ver perfectamente, desde el suelo, su unión y, sobretodo, la cara sonrojada del moreno. Al fín, Itachi se corrió, una lluvia de semen que mojó a Kakashi, al propio Itachi y el suelo. Itachi se arqueó como un gato hacia atrás, y eso hizo que el propio Kakashi se viniera, dejando la semilla en el interior del Uchiha.

Kakashi salió del interior del moreno con delicadeza y le abrazó, tapandose ambos con una manta y quedandose dormidos por el esfuerzo.

-Gracias..-Dijo, antes de caer rendido, Itachi.

-Maldito! Voy a matarte!!-Un hombre de unos 30 años, con barba y pelo lila bastante corto le amenazaba con un kunai. Estaba herido en el brazo izquierdo y aun no había podido ni tocar a su contrincante, pero estaba dispuesto a morir antes de que se quedara con su papiro. Su contrincante estaba tranquilo, con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada prepotente traspasaba el criminal, que había resultado ser un gran chasco.

-Joder, yo me esperaba algo más complicado. Maldito Hokage!.-Kakashi suspiraba, aburrido, mientras abría su libro.

-No me subestimes! Tengo mucho potencial! Mira! _Jûkaikôtan_!-Exclamó, haciendo un montón de sellos con las manos, mientras miraba con rabia al Hatake. Pero no pudo acabar su ataque. De repente, sus manos cayeron al suelo, muertas y sin vida. Un chorro de sangre empezó a salir de cada muñon y el criminal empezó a gritar.

-AHH! MIS MANOS!!- Una sombra apareció delante del hombre y sonrió. Sus ojos eran rojos y sus cabellos, sedosos, no estaban recogidos, sino que bailaban al son de sus movimientos. Itachi Uchiha.

-_Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!-_Dijo, lanzandole una gran bola de fuego que lo abrasó.

Lo único que quedó del pobre hombre fue un montón de cenizas, a las cuales Itachi escupió con despreocupación. Entonces, se giró hacia su compañero.

-Ya está. Vaya decepción. Mataré a Sandaime por ponernos una misión tan facil!-Dijo, acercandose a Kakashi.-Mm... pero esta cueva es muy acogedora... y no nos esperan hasta aquí dos horas...

Kakashi sonrió.

-De acuerdo, salido de mierda. Solo tienes 14 años, ya te vale!-Le reprendió Kakashi, aunque la verdad es que ya le gustaba mucho así.

-Si a ti te gusta-ronroneó Itachi, cogiendose a su cuello y besandoselo. El mayor seguía siendo más alto, pero en un año Itachi había crecido un monton.

Kakashi le cogió por la barbilla y le besó. El beso fue tornandose apasionado, mezclando saliva, mientras las lenguas luchaban para ver quien daba más placer al otro. El mayor cogía fuertemente del culo a su uke mientras este acariciaba la espalda del Hatake. Se separaron un poco para mirarse, pero entonces, lo que vió Kakashi le dejó helado.

-Que te ha pasado en el sharingan?-preguntó.

Era diferente. Las aspas estaban unidas y el rojo era de un color más opaco y oscuro. Itachi solo sonrió.

-_Mangekyou Sharingan_-Susurró, induciendo a Kakashi en un soporifero sopor.

Cuando despertó, se enteró de todo lo que había pasado. El clan Uchiha aniquilado por Itachi. Y solo había un superviviente: Sasuke Uchiha, el hermano menor adorardo de Itachi.

Durante días, Kakashi vagó por montañas, prados, villas, desiertos y todo lo que se le pusiera delante para encontrarlo. Hasta que, en una ciudad poco concurrida, notó su chakra. Y huía.

Lo persiguió durante más de 8 horas hasta que al fin, notó como el chakra paraba. Itachi se había rendido ha hablar con él. Se lo encontró sentado en un arbol, leyendo una novela mientras, con los dedos, tambolieraba alguna melodía. Apartó la vista del libro y lo miró. Una mirada fría, como si fuera un desconocido.

-Lo siento, Kakashi. Necesito hacer esto. Lo más seguro es que no nos volvamos a ver. Me quiero hacer fuerte, recuerdas? Pero siempre te recordaré. Espero que tu hagas lo mismo. Perdoname. Porfavor, no me busques más.-Y dicho eso, se giró para marchar.

Kakashi, rapido como el rayo, lo interceptó y lo cogió del brazo.

-No te puedes ir así! Has matado a toda tu familia! Porque?-parecía desesperado. La subita desaparición del moreno lo había dejado hecho polvo y ahora le decía eso.

-Para provar mi fuerza. Ahora y siempre... Sasuke es el único que me podrá matar. Y algun día lo hará. Lo espero con impaciencia. Espero el momento en que alguien sea superior a mi. Entonces, no me importará morir.

-Te necesito...-Kakashi bajó la mirada, aun agarrando del brazo a su ahora excompañero.

-Y yo a tí. Pero necesito más esto. Cuidate.-Itachi le besó como señal de despedida antes de marcharse. Kakashi lo cogió por la barbilla y profundizó el beso, consciente de que sería el último que se daría con el Uchiha. Una lágrima traidora cayó por su mejilla. No quería llorar.

-Malditos Uchiha... siempre haceís lo mismo... os marchaís cuando empiezo a pensar que tengo sexo seguro todas las noches...-Dijo Kakashi, intentando sonreír.

Itachi también sonrió y se giró, ahora sí, definitivamente. Antes de adentrarse en el bosque de nuevo, pero, habló.

-Tengo que pedirte un último favor. Ocupate de Sasuke cuando crezca, haz que se haga grande, fuerte y enseñale todo lo que sepas. Entonces, seguro que será suficientmente fuerte para vencerme. Adios.-Hizo un gesto con la mano y se adentró bosque adentro, para no volver jamás... Una vez se hubo ido, Kakashi dió rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. No volvería a enamorarse de un Uchiha nunca más.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, consciente de que estaba en una batalla y no podía distraerse con vanos recuerdos. Miró fijamente a su excompañero y sonrió friamente.

-Que habeís venido ha hacer aquí, Itachi? No creó que sea para visitar parientes, a no ser que quieras ver a Sasuke.. seguro que estará muy contento de verte.-Dijo ironicamente Kakashi.

-Hemos venido a buscar una cosa... no os concierne-Dijo Itachi, aguantandole la mirada a Kakashi. Sus ojos estallaron en miles de emociones intensas que ambos contenieron. No podían dejarse llevar. Y no lo harían. Pero solo los dos sabrían lo que habían deseado ese día, en su reencuentro.

-Vaya, pues por ironías de la vida, si es en nuestra villa si nos concierne.-Dijo Asuma, recolzando a Kakashi.

-Veo que no nos dejareís pasar pacificamente... así que tendré que ensenyaros el verdadero poder del sharingan..el de pura sangre.- Entonces, cerró los ojos. Kakashi sabía perfectamente que seguía entonces.

-Maldita sea!-Pensó.-No le miréis a los ojos!-Exclamó, cerrando su ojo derecho, que era el normal. Asuma y Kurenai le imitaron.-Solo los que tienen el sharingan pueden hacer frente a las tecnicas de Itachi!-Había empezado a sudar. El día que Itachi había utilizado contra él el mangekyo sharingan, solo lo había utilizado para dormirle. Pero sabía perfectamente en que se basaba la tecnica del _tsukiyomi_.

-Tienes razón. Con un sharingan, se pueden atenuar los efectos del _mangekyo sharingan_. Pero ni siquiera tu podrías... solo un autentico portador del sharingan podría hacer frente al tsukiyomi.

-_Tsukiyomi_.-Susurró Itachi, llevandose a Kakashi a una dimensión paralela.

Kakashi estaba crucificado en una cruz cristiana. Rodeandole, miles de Itachis esperaban con espadas en alto, como si de un ejercito se tratase.

-Aquí soy el dueño absoluto del tiempo y el espacio. Ves estas espadas? Voy a estar clavandotelas durante 72 horas.

Cuando volvieron a la realidad, ambos estaban muy cansados. Kakashi estaba apunto de desmayarse.

-Kakashi-Exclamó a su lado Asuma-Que ha pasado? De repente, te has callado y es como si te desplomaras!

El Hatake entendió que con solo tres segundos, había hecho pasar 3 días. Apoyó las manos en el agua, intentando no caerse.

-Todavia... todavia no me desplomo...-Murmuró.

Y todo se volvió negro.

-Kakashi...-Kurenai y Asuma le miraban, preocupados. Estaba en su casa, estirado en su cama. En la habitación solo estaban sus dos compañeros.

-Que ha... que ha pasado?-Preguntó Kakashi. Y entonces, todo volvió a su memoria. Itachi y Kisame, todos sus recuerdos, el mangekyo sharingan, su desmayo...había sobrevivido a todo físicamente, pero no sabía si anímicamente. Entonces, una voz le habló en su mente. Una voz demasiado conocida como para rechazarla.

-_Nos volveremos a entontrar... te lo juro...-_La voz era grave y masculina. La voz de Itachi Uchiha. La voz que más ansiaba escuchar.

Kakashi sonrió ante tal revelación. Sabía perfectamente que cuando un Uchiha hacía una promesa, siempre la cumplía. Siempre...

-_Espero que si...-_Pensó, antes de volver a dormirse. Necesitaba recuperar fuerzas para entrenar a cierto moreno.

* * *

_Pues hasta aquí la cosa!! Que tal? Os ha gustado? Espero que si, como minimo un poquito... como minimo el lemon xDDD (que me lo he currado! Vale, ya se que soy mala escribiendo, pero no es mi culpa. Al menos la historia es mona xD). Pues eso, que a por el review!! xDD (si, solo me han enviado mucho... aunque ya estoy suficientemente contenta con él!! Sinceramente, yo escribo más para mi que para los demas, así que cuando me gusta a mi, creo que gusta más a los demas (o por lo menos a mi me parece xD). Vale, lo siento, no me enrrollo más xD._

_**Megumi Nee-chan:** Wii! Tu siempre dejando review, eres demasiado amable!! Solo medio puto? El tio se liga a todo el mundo sin ningun problema (es lo que tiene estar bueno) y Sasuke haria lo mismo si no tuviera ese caracter (y esas pintas de seme xDDD). La verdad es que a mi es de los que menos me gusta, me atrevería a pensar que el que menos, pero chica, era un pedido y yo no sabía como hacer el Sainaru... vuelvo a decir que escribiré uno mejor, aunque sea para sentirme mejor yo xD. En serio te gustó tanto? Me alegro muchissimo que al menos a ti te gustara, en serio que seguire escribiendo el tiempo que pueda!! Tengo que llegar a los 10 one-shots xDDD. Gracias por todo, nee-chan, tus reviews siempre me hacen reir y me hacen mucha MUCHA ilusion!!_

_Así que me despido ya (y ahora a escribir dos capitulos mas... Dios, que palo (Shu: vaga ¬¬)) Bueno, el proximo sera un Gaalee!! No tengo ni idea de como lo haré, pero me tiene que salir genial porque lo digo yo xDD. Nos vemos! Gracias por leerme!_


	9. Las palabras que nunca te dije

_Hii! Kyaa! Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews recibidos!! En serio, me emocioné cuando vi tantos . Bueno, este one-shot se llama Las palabras que nunca te dije y es un gaalee... No me gusta la pareja xDD. Siento decirlo, pero no me gusta nada y por eso entendereis que me ha costado un huevo hacerlo! Por eso he tardado tanto. Pero una promesa es una promesa, así qeu aquí esta, para tí, dedicadito entero para Azka-chan!! Espero que al menos a ti si te guste xDDD. Pues eso es todo.. a si, la cancion que he utilizado se llama Famous Last Words y es de MCR, un grupo que me encanta . Ahora si, a disfrutar del one-shot!!_

_**Advertencias:** Este fic es yaoi y hay un lemon! Sii! xDD Asi que si soy homofogos o no os gusta el yaoi, mejor no leais, que no quiero traumas (ni agujeros en la cabeza por piedras xD) (Que vaga que soy, ya podría cambiar esto un poco... pero es que me hace gracia xD! Y además, hoy tengo prisa xDD (esto se va a convertir en un lio de parentesis xDD))._

* * *

**Las palabras que nunca te dije**

La lluvia. Dícese de estado metereologico en el que hay precipitaciones de agua provenientes de las nubes. O, más sencillo, cuando agua cae del cielo. El pipi de los angeles. Había muchas formas de nombrar la lluvia. A Gaara, la que más le gustaba era la que él mismo se había hecho: Un día de lluvia significaba tener una excusa para poder estar encerrado en su cuarto sin tener que soportar las insoportables preguntas de su pesada hermana Temari.

_**Now I know  
There's nothing I could say  
To change that part  
To change that part**  
Ahora sé  
Que no hay nada que pueda decir  
Para cambiar esa parte  
Para cambiar esa parte _

Eso mismo pensaba el pelirrojo mientras observaba la ventana salpicada y dejaba vagar su mente por sus recuerdos. Iba vestido con un simple pantalón amplio, y debajaba al desnudo su pecho. Iba descalzo, aunque nada de eso parecía importarle.

En un momento, estos recuerdos le llevaron a su infancia, a su infelicidad, a su soledad, a su estada en Konoha, a sus combates allí contra Lee, Sasuke y Naruto. Gaara había matado a mucha gente, de eso estaba seguro y no sentía remordimiento alguno por esas muertes. Antes, pensaba que era una forma de sentirse vivo, ahora solo lo hacía para sobrevivir y para no aburrirse. Era algo patetico, pero daba igual. Ya no podía vivir sin matar. Su conversación con Naruto, pero, había cambiado mucho su forma de ver la vida. Había renacido y siempre se lo agradecería. Pero Naruto no era el único que había contribuido a tal hecho. Rock Lee... su nombre había quedado grabado en su mente con fuego y le parecía imposible borrarlo. Su animo, sus ganas de vivir, de seguir soñando de vencerlo, de demostrar que él también podía ser ninja, sus esperanzas de ser reconocido por su valía... Todo esa había quedado grabado en su mente. Y un día de lluvia como ese, no podía evitar recordarlo todo. Y ponerse a pensar. ¿De qué servía la vida si él no tenía ni sueños ni aspiraciones? De nada. Se sentía vacío. Vacío, frío y hueco.

En el fondo, sabía que aspiraba a voler a ver al muchacho moreno, preguntarle como lo hacía él para vivir así, hablar con él y sobretodo... decirle lo que nunca se atevió a decir: Lo siento...

De repente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, golpeando la pared a causa de la fuerza con la que la habían abierto. Gaara se giró, cabreado por esa molesta interrupción en sus ensoñaciones. Allí, en la puerta plantado, le miraba su hermano mayor Kankuro. Respiraba entrecortadamente, y por toda su cara bajaban pequeñas gotas de sudor. No iba maquillado, cosa bastante extraña en él y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta como si no pudiera aguantar todo su peso.

-Gaara...-Dijo con dificultad. Sus miradas se entrecruzaron y un verde brilló con preocupación.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Atinó a preguntar el menor.

-Es Temari... ¡¡Está en el hospital!!-Consiguió articular.- ¡Tienes que venir¡Vamos!-Kankuro se giró y se marchó corriendo. Gaara suspiró y deseó tener todo el empuje del ninja con el pelo tazón al que tanto echaba de menos. Pero no era momento para pensar en esas cosas. Cogió una camiseta de manga corta y siguió a toda prisa a su hermano.

-----

La habitación era tan asquerosamente blanca que le estaba produciendo dolor de cabeza. Estaba sentado en una silla también blanca, reposando la cabeza entre las manos mientras esperaba noticias del médico. Su hermano Kankuro iba dando vueltas por la sala y de vez en cuanto decía comentarios en voz alta, comentarios que nunca eran respondidos.

Estaban solos en aquella pequeña sala de espera y eso que era un hospital bastante grande. Aun así, era lo más normal no ver a mucha gente, ya que eran las 3 y media pasadas de la madrugada. Por una ventana se podía apreciar que al fin, después de dos días, había parado de diluviar. Pero ninguno de los dos hermanos se dió cuenta de esa pequeñez. En esos instantes, sus pensamientos iban por otros caminos.

Hacía ya dos días que andaban preocupados por la salud de Temari. La noche que Kankuro había llamado a Gaara, la acavaban de ingresar en la sala de curas intensivas de Suna, pero allí no habían podido hacer nada y habían tenido que recurrir al hospital de la hoja, sus recientes aliados. En esos dos días, no había parado de llover hasta ese instante.

De repente, entró una mujer morena con el pelo recogido en un moño, bata blanca y sonrisa dulce.

-Sois los hermanos de Temari, no?-Su voz sonaba tranquila y agradable. Kankuro sonrió al verla y asintió con la cabeza, medio embobado.-Soy Shizune, la mano derecha de la hokage Tsunade. Ambas estamos haciendo lo posible por ayudar, y estoy segura que Tsunade-sama estará apunto de acabar con la operación.

-¿Qué tiene?-La voz de Gaara sonó algo apagada por las manos, que tapaban su cara.

-Nada demasiado grave, aunque tenía una fea herida en el roñón, se la hemos curado y casi esta ya cerrada. No hay de que preocuparse.

Gaara no dijo nada más. Desconectó por completo de la conversación y se dedicó a sumirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, como hacía muchas veces, con o sin lluvia. Ahora que su hermana estaba fuera de peligro, no pudo evitar recordar el sitio donde estaba. El hospital de Konoha... Donde lo había intentado matar por segunda vez. Donde, si no fuera por Naruto, habría matado a una de las personas que más echaba de menos.

-Gaara, nos dejan entrar a verla. La intervención ha acabado y lo único que necesita ahora es tomar algunas pastillas y mucha compañía.- La voz de Kankuro sonó alejada y distante, como si hubiera entrado en una dimensión paralela.

El pelirrojo alzó la cabeza y le vió en la puerta. Entonces, de repente, un buen presentimiento recorrió su espina dorslas. ¿Algo bueno iba a pasar? Así le parecía a él. Con una alegría inusitada en él (y no era mucha) se levantó y siguió a su hermano y a Shizune por interminables pasillos del mismo color que la sala de espera. En todos había miles de puertas, pero no entraron en ninguna. Shizunes les conduzo hasta la habitación de su hermana, la 402.

****

So many  
Bright lights to cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
Tantas  
Luces brillante para esconder una sombra  
Pero puedo hablar ?  
Que esto es muy dificil de entender  
Estoy imcompleto

Tantas Luces brillante para esconder una sombra Pero puedo hablar ? Que esto es muy dificil de entender Estoy imcompleto 

-Lo siento, pero compartirá por un tiempo cuarto con un chico. No creo que sea ningín problema, es muy buen chico y no le hará nada.-Shizune sonrió y dejó paso a los dos chicos ojiverdes.

-Bah, que más da, mejor para Temari, a ver si se despierta un poco ya!-Dijo el mayor a gritos.

-¡¡TE HE OÍDO, IDIOTA!!- Una voz penetrante y potente salió de dentro de la habitación.

-Puff... si tiene fuerzas para gritarme, es que no está tan mal. Bien hecho, doctora.-Kankuro aprobechó el apretón de manos para sonreír a Shizune y guiñarle el ojo.

-Vaya familia de locos-pensó Shizune mientras sonreía algo falsamente y estrechaba la mano de Kankuro.

-Bueno, que, entras o no?- La voz del castaño dejo entrever el nerviosismo de éste.

-Tsk.-Dijo solamente Gaara, y pasando de su hermano, abrió la puerta y entró.

Lo primero que vió fue a su hermana saludando desde la cama más cercana a la puerta. Estaba sonriente y llevaba el brazo derecho vendado.

-¡Hola, hermanito!- Exclamó contenta.

Pero Gaara ya no la oía. Su vista había ido a posarse a la cama del compañero de habitación de la rubia. Rock Lee. Su pequeño corazón se paró momentaneamente al ver su rostro. Un soplo de aire entró por la ventana semiabierta y movió las cortinas, cual de pelicula se tratase.

Durante un minuto largo, el pelirrojo no supo como reaccionar. se quedó totalmente quieto, estatico, en la entrada de la habitación, sin parpadear, mirando fijamente al moreno que dormía en la cama.

Temari, a su vez, miraba a su hermano con una expresión picarona. Comprendía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza del menor de los hermanos.

-¡Vamos, Gaara, avanza!-Se quejó el castaño empujando al ojiverde, que más que una persona parecía una roca inamovible.

-¡Kankuro!- El grito de la rubia izo reaccionar a ambos. Gaara se giró, medio ido, y la miró como si no supiera donde estaba. Kankuro también se giró, aunque él estaba algo asustado.-Kankuro no necesito ver tu cara. Vete que quiero hablar con mi hermanito!

Algo dolido y sacándole la lengua a la rubia, Kankuro se marchó de la habitación dirección a la sala blanca, por donde se había ido Shizune. Mientras Gaara entraba con paso lento. Empezaba a asustarle la expresión sádica de su hermana.

-Siéntate en la silla, anda.-Gaara izo lo que su hermana le pedía y ambas miradas se cruzaron, verde contra verde.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No es ningún crimen.-No entendió a que venía eso. De que coño le estaba hablando ahora?-Puedes amar a quien quieras. Seguro que él también te ama.-Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron, sorprendidos. ¡No podía ser que la rubia supiera tanto!

-¿De qué me hablas?-Su voz temblaba.

-Vamos, no disimules, Gaara...Te mola-Señaló con el dedo pulgar la cama de al lado donde descansaba el moreno.-Te gusta mucho, lo amas. Pero te sientes culpable por ese combate. Va, no te martirices tanto... Estaba consciente cuando me han traido y hemos hablado unos 5 minutos... y no estaba nada arrepentido de haber luchado contra ti, todo al contrario. Además le brillaban los ojos! Lo tienes en el pote, hermanito!!-Dijo, golpeandolo con el codo.

-Yo..-El sonrojo subió por las mejillas pálidas del pelirojo.

-Mañana ven y te dejaré a solas con él. ahora, anda, sal, que quiero dormir!-Temari lo empujó dirección a la salida, le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo antes de cerrarlos ambos.

--

El reflejo del espejo le devolvía una sonrisa insegura. Llevaba solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura y estaba bastante mojado, ya qeu acavaba de salir de la ducha. Apoyó la mano en el cristal e intentó sonreir más ampliamente, aunque le costó bastante. Abrió el armario y escogió ropa especial. Unos tejanos algo rotos y una camisa verde que convinaba a la perfección con sus orbes. Se despeinó un poco el pelo y se puso algo de gomina. Mil litros de colonia, mil más de desodorante y un último vistazo al espejo bastaron para convencer a Gaara de su buen aspecto. Estaba listo para visitar a su hermana al hospital.

Bajó las escaleras del piso que la Hokage les había concedido y miró fijamente al castaño.

Este se asustó solo con oler los quilos de colonia que llevaba su hermano. Le miró con ojos muy abiertos mientras él bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Qué? Pareces un principe esperando a su acompañante para el baile.-Se burló el pelirrojo con el humor por los aires.

-Pues con tanta colonia no me extrañaría que fueras princesa.-Contestó a su vez, burlón, Kankuro.

-¿Quieres morir?-El aura asesina se extendió por la casa y Kankuro tubo un escalofrío.

-¡Va-vamos ya!-Y salió con algo de prisas de la casa, seguido de un Gaara algo enfadado.

El camino hasta el hospital se le hizo interminable al pelirrojo. Su temblor de manos iba augmentando cada vez que se acercaban más al edificio. Le sudaban las manos y estaba bastante nervioso.

Al fin, entraron en el hospital y recorrieron los pasillos blancos, augmentando el ritmo de su paso cada vez más.

-¡Gaara, esperame!- Pero no le hizo caso. Se sentía intranquilo, nervioso. Necesitaba verlo, tocarlo, hablarle... Necesitaba su perdón.

El número 402 se presentó delane suyo de repente al girar la esquina. Le pareció ver a Temari detrás de un carrito vigilante y esperando.

-Tsk.. como si no la viera.-Pensó Gaara y sin hacerle caso entró en la habitación.

****

Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Puedes ver  
Mis ojos brillan  
Porque estoy aqui fuera  
En el otro lado

Puedes ver Mis ojos brillan Porque estoy aqui fuera En el otro lado 

La ventana estaba totalmente abierta, dejando entrar la frescor de verano. Lee estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, asomado a la ventana. Su faz mostraba una paz increíble y sus ojos ilusión y alegría. Al oír la puerta cerrarse, pero, se giró rompiendo la magia.

-¡Ah¡Gaara!-Su expresión ilusionada le sorprendió. ¿Cómo es que se alegraba tanto de verlo? Era por su culpa que estaba en esa silla de ruedas.

-Lee...-Su voz sonó algo extraña. Había esperado tanto para verlo...-Yo, bueno...

-Temari se ha marchado de paseo.-Dijo con una sonrisa .

-Lo sé. Me da igual. Quería hablar contigo.-De pronto, notó calor en su cara. Se estaba sonrojando.

-No tienes que disculparte. No te culpo. Fui yo el que decidió continuar el combate.-Su sonrisa le dolía. ¿Por qué tenía que esforzarse en ser amable? Comprendía perfectamente que le odiara. Pero él seguía sonriendo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso¡Si estas en esta silla es por mi¡Yo le hice esto¡Soy un monstruo!-¿Desde qué momento se había acercado para zarandearlo de esa forma? Lee colocó su mano en la mano que lo movía.

-No te martirices tanto.

-Yo...-Gaara no sabía que más decir. ¿Cómo decirle todo lo que sentía dentro de él?

-Yo también te...-Pero Gaara se había decidido de una vez. Ya nada importaba. Solo la persona que tenía ante él. Sin dejarlo acabar, unió sus lavios con los del moreno, en un beso hambriento, desesperado.

Lee le correspondió totalmente y ambos lo profundizaron, sus lenguas se encontraron y rebuscaron por la cabidad del otro, con pasión y amor que hasta el momento habían escondido, mientras sus manos exploraban el cuerpo de su compañero. Al fin, sus pulmores clamaron piedad y se tuvieron que separar. Una sonrisa afortunada les iluminó el rostro a ambos.

Gaara lo volvió a besar, esta vez con más intensidad. Desesperado, arrancó la bata blanca a Lee, desgarrandola con furia, como si fuera un estorbo. Pudo contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de Lee. Poco a poco, fue dando besos, lamidas y mordiscos por todo el torso, hasta llegar a su intimidad, que ya estaba bastante alta. Gaara miró a Lee, esperando su permiso. No se atrevía aun a tomar tantas libertades. Sin decir palabra alguna, Lee empujó la cara del pelirrojo hacía su erección, haciendo que este introduciera la longitud en su cavidad bucal. Fue desplazandose arriba y abajo con cuidado, augmentando cada vez más la velocidad. El moreno también iba augmentando sus gemidos en proporción al placer que Gaara le proporcionaba.

-Ah... Gaara!!-No pudo contener un gemido ronco, mientras tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás, extasiado de placer.-Ahh! Mm..-Lee se había corrido dentro de la boca del pelirrojo. Este sonrió, tragando toda su semilla y lamiendo los restos que habían quedado en el miembro latente del otro.

****

I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead  
Te veo a mi lado  
Con palabras que jamas crei que diria  
Despierto y sin miedo  
Dormido o muerto

Te veo a mi lado Con palabras que jamas crei que diria Despierto y sin miedo Dormido o muerto 

El pelirrojo levantó sin esfuerzo alguno el cuerpo musculado de Lee y lo depositó en la cama de sabanas blancas, con delicadeza. Después, delante de la vista del moreno, empezó a desnudarse, con sensualidad. Lee notó como de nuevo volvía a excitarse.

-Gaara... estás tan sensual...-Dijo, suspirando. Su cara lucía sonrosada. El aludido solo sonrió, siguiendo con lo suyo hasta liberar su miembro eregido.

-Ahora me toca a mi...-Dijo, con una voz algo ronca. Se acercó a Lee y fue dándole besos por toda su longitud, hasta llegar a la entrada. Se dedicó a lamerla completamente, mientras Lee iba gemiendo cada vez más.

Una vez la entrada estaba suficientemente lubricada, Gaara posicionó su miembro y, con delicadeza y una lentitud algo exasperante, empezó a entrar en el cuerpo del moreno. El ojinegro estaba que no podía más. Aunque no dejó escapar ningun quejido, una lágrima traicionera bajó por su mejilla.

-Lo siento...No quiero dañarte.-Gaara lamió la perla acuosa, mientras entraba más en el interior del cuerpo de Lee.-Bien... ahora, me iré moviendo, poco a poco...

Lee asintió con la cabeza y Gaara sonrió, mientras empezaba el movimiento con delicadeza.

La cara sonrojada, los labios entreabiertos, los gemidos en voz baja, sus pezones duros y sonrosados, su erección que en ese mismo momento el pelirojo masajeaba... No podía estar más deseable.

Gaara fue embestiendo cada vez más rapido, mientras ambos gemían a la par.

-Gaara... me.. me corro!-Exclamó el moreno, expulsando el preciado líquido blanquinoso.

-Ahh.. mm! Lee..-Con un gemido ronco, Gaara se corrió en el interior del ojinegro.

Una vez sus respiraciones se hubieron normalizado, Gaara brazó posesivamente al moreno por la espalda y dormitó en su hombro, feliz.

-Gracias por iluminar mi vida.-Dijo.

-A ti por hacer lo mismo con la mía... Te quiero.-La sonrisa de Lee se extendió por su rostro.

De repente, ambos no se sentían mal. De repente, su vida era feliz.. Y ambos hubieran jurado que ya no necesitaban nada más. Se tenían el uno al otro. Ahora los dos sabían el dulce sabor de la felicidad.

_**I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven**  
No tengo miedo de seguir viviendo  
No tengo miedo de caminar solo por este mundo  
Cariño si te queda, Sere perdonado_

* * *

_Odio como me ha quedado el lemon!! Fatal pero fatal eh! Pero como la historia creo yo lo merecía y me ha gustado como me ha quedado, dentro de lo que cabe... he decidido dejarlo asi. Si no os gusta, juro que escribo otro, aunque me den espasmos!! Vale, no me gusta nada la pareja xDDD. Muchas gracias por tantos reviews, me habeis hecho feliz!!!_

_**Azka-chan:** xDDD Así que te he convertido en fan del kakaita... pues haré más, porque yo adoro esa pareja!! Bueno, es una que me gusta mucho xDDD. Ya sabeis que la pareja que yo adoro es el naruneji xDD. Bueno, hacia mucho tiempo que me habías pedido el Gaalee, siento haber tardado tanto TT es que no me veía con corazón de hacerlo, pero al final lo he escrito!! Espero que te haya gustado, te lo he dedicado (aunque eso no sea mucho xDD). Muchas gracias por tu review!!_

_**Puroppu:** Bueno, como minimo me has leido uno!! xDD Eso ya se agradece! Así que tambien te gusta el kashita? Felicidades, a mi tambien!! Se nota, no? Es uno de mis one-shots preferidos, aunque creo que me salió algo largo... Si buscas sobre esta pareja, ya se que es publicidad barata y mala, pero en uno de mis fics salen como pareja secundaria... por si te interesa, es el de Way of Famous xDD. Pero bueno, que más da (además, solo hay un lemon y ya... es que esa historia es mu mala xDD). Muchas gracias por tu review!!_

_**Nekoi:** xDDD Me ha salido la vena Sasunaru y no lo he podido evitar! Tengo que reconocer que como no conozco mucho a Sai, no me salió muy bien ese one-shot... más bien al contrario... pero bueno, que le vamos ha hacer xD. Sii! El fantasma de Naru es monissimo!! Nose porque, pero un Seat Leon negro es ideal para Sasuke! Lo veo casi exclusivamente con ese coche y siempre lo había pensado, en ese one-shot tube la oportunidad de ponerlo xDD. Sinceramente a mi no me gusta tampoco xDD. No tienes porque leerla si no quieres, mujer, no vaya a ser que te provoque un trauma (pareja que no te gusta + mal escrito + escritora mala... puede ser mortal xDD). Muchissimas gracias por tu review y no pasa nada si no te acordabas xDDD._

_**Nekoi (segunda parte xDD):** Tampoco te gusta el kakaita?? Jo, chica, lo siento! Pero ya tengo un reto, asi que en el proximo capitulo no el otro, lo hago! ya tengo la idea, pero como Kashi salio en el anterior... quiero esperar y poner uno por el medio xDDD. Si es que el pobre Kashi tiene un trauma con los Uchiha... entre Obi y Ita... claro, que lo de Ita era secreto de estado... Kishi me prohibió decirlo, pero se me ha escapado la lengua... bueno, la mano xDDD. A mi tambien me encantó Ita desde el primer momento!! Ahí, to tieso xDDD tan extremadamente sexy!! Dios, me lo comeria!! Me enamore en ese mismo momento de Itachi xD. Bueno, muchas gracias por el review!! Por cierto, prou es una expresión catalana que se me escapa mucho cuando escribo... lo siento, significa bastante. Perdona mis errores de ortografia, son ridiculos._

_**Megumi nee-chan!!!** Bien!! Me has dejado review!! se emociona xDDD Muchas gracias, en serio, como recompensa, te asigno el cargo de enfermera de Kashi y de psicologa si quieres (uix, que miedo, a saber lo que le acabas diciendo jajajaja) shu: seguro que menos de lo que tu le harias Tsk, sera pesado el tio xD. En serio te gustó? Si me dices que te pareció dulce me haces feliz, en serio!! Para mi eres como mi hermana muajajaja asi que puedes presumir (pero que no lo lean pk entonces no presumiras, al contrario u.u). Bueno, chica, te dejo. Muchas gracias!_

_De nuevo, mil gracias a todos los que me han leido.. Eso es todo.. El proximo one-shot, pareja sorpresa!! Aunque lo más seguro es que sean dos chicos que casi nunca salen, ni en los fics ni en el manga ._


End file.
